


Beauty and the Beast

by Sugaandspice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Ear Piercings, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Karasuno Family, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Pastel Yamaguchi, Piercings, Punk Tsukishima, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sleep Deprivation, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Tongue Piercings, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Volleyball, tsukkiyama - Freeform, yamaguchi in a skirt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugaandspice/pseuds/Sugaandspice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima's a punk. Yamaguchi's a pastel. They couldn't be more different and yet somehow they're the perfect pair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

            Yamaguchi Tadashi was not, by any means, what one would call “normal.” He was of fairly average height and rather scrawny with jet black hair, hazel eyes, and freckles adorning his face. However, it wasn’t his psychical appearance that made people question the fifteen year old but rather the way he dressed. At Karasuno High School there were set rules that the student body had to follow and one of those rules included the way that everyone had to dress. Boys were required to wear pants, sometimes being allowed to substitute for shorts. Girls were required to wear skirts.

            Yamaguchi, most of the time, followed the rules and wore pants. When the weather got warmer he grew a little more confident and opted for shorts. They weren’t just any shorts though, but rather high-waisted shorts. Another day Yamaguchi came to school in a skirt and when the administration told him he had to go home to change he took out his student handbook and asked them where it says he couldn’t wear one. When no such rule was found, he was sent to class with a late pass and a warning. While there was no stated rule claiming he couldn’t wear a skirt, Karasuno could be quite conservative and they did not want boys to wear skirts.

            It wasn’t just the administration though, many of the students disagreed with Yamaguchi’s choice of outwear. His volleyball team stood behind him, as well as a few girls from class, but the majority of the school was confused as to why a teenage boy would ever choose to wear a skirt. Yamaguchi thought it made him look cute and he liked how it looked with the rest of his outfit, but after his third warning he gave up and went back to wearing pants.

            Yamaguchi, scared of what would happen if he broke the rules, wore pants to school every day and found other ways to express himself. His bright nail polish caught the eye of anyone who saw his hands and his flawless flower crowns were the envy of almost every girl in school. Yamaguchi, to say the very least, was one of a kind. No one ever knew what to think of him because he was unlike anyone else they had ever met.

            Being unique and different wasn’t always a good thing though as many times Yamaguchi found himself cornered in the parking lot after school. His parents were supportive and Yamaguchi was grateful for that, but he also questioned if maybe he should change, try to be more normal in order to make everyone else feel more comfortable around him. He had never been very confident in his appearance and every time someone called him names it tore him down a little bit more.

            He tried his best, but it wasn’t easy when most the school hates you. That was one thing he never understood either. He was nice to every single person he met yet everyone seemed to think he was weird and there was only one person who ever seemed to take a liking to him. Yamaguchi never really understood why he liked him, but he certainly wasn’t going to complain about it either.

Tsukishima Kei, for reasons unbeknownst to him, was the token of just about every girl’s affection. Even at fifteen, Tsukishima was the tallest student in school and even some teachers had to look up to speak to him. Much like Yamaguchi, he was skinny, but he had a bit more meat on his bones. His blonde hair spiked up in the front and the sides were dyed dark blue and faded into purple at the top. Tsukishima had both ears pierced along with both his lip and his tongue.

Yamaguchi loved them, but everyone else found them odd as very few males had their ears pierced and most girls didn’t even have their lips done. Tsukishima didn’t care much for people so he didn’t mind that no one spoke to him. Due to his height and his grunge appearance he found many people were actually afraid of him. He quickly found that it worked out to his advantage because that meant people would stay out of his way and not bother messing with him.

            However, when Valentine’s Day rolled around Tsukishima found himself speaking more than he did any other day. All day long girls would come up to him confessing their love and handing him flowers and chocolate and various other gifts in hopes he would accept their confession and go on a date with them. Unlike Yamaguchi, Tsukishima was not openly gay so the girls only thought he was playing hard to get. They all wanted to be the one who broke him down and finally became Tsukishima’s first girlfriend.

            Tsukishima’s parents were not supportive. He knew they weren’t going to be so he hadn’t even told them he was gay. They had always favored his older brother over him and he had just reached the point where he didn’t care. He was a straight a student and on track to go to the best college in Japan and when he told them that they brushed him off like it was nothing. He decided he didn’t need them. They provided him with a house and food and he took care of everything else on his own.

            Tsukishima rarely said a word to anyone. His parents never spoke to him so he didn’t speak to them and his brother was hardly ever at home. The guys at school stayed far away from him and every time a girl walked up he simply said “no” and walked away. Even teachers were intimidated by his punk appearance and nature and spoke to him as little as possible in hopes to avoid any sort of conflict that may arise. The only person who Tsukishima ever spoke to by choice was Yamaguchi.

            Yamaguchi had always been Tsukishima’s exception. Tsukishima may not share much about himself, but he knew everything there was to know about Yamaguchi because that was the one person he cared about and the only person he would even listen to. No one understood why someone so dark seemed so fond of someone so bright.

The two were the best of friends, but no one had ever seen a pair more contradictory than Yamaguchi Tadashi and Tsukishima Kei. It was an enigma how the two got along so well. Nobody else even needed to know though because they knew and that was enough for them. Apart they struggled, but together they strived; afterall, what’s a beauty without her beast?


	2. Battle Scars

Tadashi sobbed into Tsukishima’s chest, gasping for breath every few seconds before letting out another loud wail. Tsukishima held him tightly, simply staying quiet and rubbing his back as he waited for Tadashi to calm down. It was a normal routine for them, Tsukishima attempting to comfort Tadashi as he cried and tried to calm down. He hated crying, especially because he knew he was a very loud and very ugly crier. He tried not to cry because he knew sometimes the volume of his wails gave Tsukishima a headache, but most of the time when he tried not to cry he just broke down more and sobbed longer than he would have otherwise.

            “Hey…” Tsukishima said softly.

            Tadashi didn’t move so Tsukishima spoke again.

            “Hey, Tadashi, look at me.”

            Tadashi sniffed and looked up at Tsukishima, tears still running down his face. Tsukishima brushed Tadashi’s tears away with his thumb.

            “Why are you crying? What happened?”

            “T-t-today at s-s-school I w-was in the l-library and—”

            Tadashi gasped for air and started to speak again, but instead of words he let out a small sob. He tried to stop it but he choked and began crying all over again.

            “Yams…” Tsukishima said softly.

            He pulled Tadashi a bit closer and started rubbing his back again, moving his hand in small circles. He learned a while back that it helped Tadashi calm down and relax whenever he couldn’t fall asleep so he hoped it would help him stop crying as well. Tsukishima had never seen Tadashi cry so much at once, usually he only cried for about fifteen minutes and the longest he had ever cried for was forty five. This time though, he had been crying since they arrived at Tsukishima’s house, nearly two hours ago.

            “I’m s-s-sorry!” Tadashi cried. “I’m t-trying to s-s-stop!”

            “It’s alright.” Tsukishima said softly. “I’m not going anywhere.”

            Tadashi smiled slightly and nodded. That was one thing he loved about Tsukishima. He always stayed. Sometimes Tadashi felt bad thought because Tsukishima always had to reassure him that he was there. It made Tadashi feel pathetic, like he couldn’t take care of himself. Deep down, he knew he couldn’t. He pretended to be strong and brave, he didn’t want to let Tsukishima down, but he always ended up a disappointment in the end.

            “Tadashi, please stop crying.” Tsukishima said. “It’s been two hours. You’re going to cry your throat raw.”

            “I’m s-sorry.” he said quietly.

            Tsukishima pulled Tadashi closer and hugged him tightly. He gave him a soft squeeze, not letting go of him. Five minutes later Tadashi had calmed down and was no longer crying. He looked up at Tsukishima and rubbed his eyes.

            “I’m sorry, Tsukki…” Tadashi said. “I know you get headaches whenever I cry.”

            “Only on bad days.”

            “So not today?”

            Tsukishima shook his head.

            “No,” he said. “Now tell me, why were you crying?”

            “Some guys cornered me in the library today and one of them took my book and he hit me in the head with it.”

            “Who? I’ll fucking—”

            “Tsukki, no.”

            “Tadashi.”

            “No.”

            Tsukishima sighed heavily.

            “Alright, go on.”

            “One of them took my flower crown and stomped on it and I got it back but it’s all dirty now.”

            “Okay, what else happened?”

            “They hit me again and then when I went to put my hands over my head they saw my arms and started making fun of me. They told me I was a baby and I should just g-go k-k—”

            “Oh, Tadashi…” Tsukishima said softly. “Please don’t listen to them…”

            “But what if they’re right?”

            “They aren’t.”

            “How do you know?”

            “Because I know _you._ ”

            Tsukishima hugged Tadashi tightly and Tadashi leaned his head on Tsukishima’s chest. He sighed heavily, giving a small nod.

            “I believe you…” he said softly.

            “Good.”

            Tsukishima took Tadashi’s arm and held it gently in his hand. He hesitated and then raised his arm up, gently pressing soft kisses up the dark haired boy’s arm. When he finished the left arm, he moved to the right one, this time kissing all the way up to Tadashi’s fingertips. He pressed a soft kiss to his palm and gently closed his hand.

            “Don’t ever let them get you down, Tadashi.” Tsukishima told him. “These, they’re all battle scars, you’ve gone through hell and back and you’re doing better now and that’s all that matters. You’re strong and you’re fucking amazing.”

            “Language, Tsukki.”

            Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

            “You’re amazing, Tadashi.” Tsukishima said again. “Anyone who can’t see that is just stupid.”

            Tadashi sighed softly.

            “Why do you think that though?” he asked.

            “Well… you’re sweet and kind and you have a good heart. You’ve got pretty eyes and a cute button nose and freckles and soft hair and—”

            “Shhh.”

            Tadashi blushed, making Tsukishima laugh. He squeezed Tadashi gently who buried his face in Tsukishima’s shoulder.

            _If only he really meant it._ Tadashi thought.

            He rubbed his eyes again and sighed softly. Tadashi loved Tsukishima more than anything, but he knew that with the amount of girls chasing after him Tsukishima would never even consider being with him.

            “Get some sleep, alright?” Tsukishima said softly.

            Yamaguchi nodded.

            “Will you too?”

            “I’ve gotta watch after you.”

            “Tsukki, I’m not a baby.”

            “So you want me to leave you alone then?’  

            “No.”

            Tsukishima chuckled softly.

            “That’s what I thought.”

            He shifted slightly and pulled Tadashi down with him. Tsukishima took off Tadashi’s flower crown and moved it out of the way then gently ran his fingers though his hair. He twirled the brown locks around his long fingers, his mind drifting off.

            “Tsukki…”

            Tsukishima looked down at Tadashi, his cheeks flushing when he saw those breathtaking hazel eyes staring back at him.

            “Y-yeah?”

            “Thank you…”

            “For what?”

            “Just…” Tadashi sighed. “For always being there.”

            “Well you’re my best friend and that’s what friends are for.”

            _Right._ Tadashi thought. _Best friend._

He nodded slightly and closed his eyes, cuddling closer to Tsukishima. Tsukishima leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Tadashi’s forehead.

            “Sleep well, Yams…” he said softly.

            He stayed there, staring at Tadashi for a bit to make sure he was sleeping alright. He considered telling Tadashi about his feelings, Tadashi told him everything and he knew he didn’t like anyone else so he had a little bit of hope. He was just worried about what would happen if it turned out that Tadashi didn’t feel the same. Tsukishima didn’t understand what he was so worried about. He’d never really been worried about anything before.

            But then again, Tadashi had always been his exception.


	3. Secret Love

Kei slid his headphones around his neck as he arrived to Yamaguchi’s house. He was notorious for always having his gray headphones on, sometimes even in class. No one bothered to tell him to take them off because everyone wanted to avoid confrontation with him. Kei did everything he could to block everyone and everything out so he kept the headphones on to keep anyone from starting a conversation. There were times he didn’t play his music, but he still kept the headphones on.

            The only time he ever had his headphones off was whenever he was with Yamaguchi. He knew people were surprised whenever they saw the headphones off; they didn’t understand how Yamaguchi did it. However, they were no more surprised that Yamaguchi was able to get Kei to take his headphones off then they were to see that the two were friends to begin with.

            Kei raised his hand and knocked on the wooden door to the Yamaguchi household. He shifted back and forth slightly, pulling his leather jacket closed some. It wasn’t always the best for keeping him warm, but he liked the way that it looked and it added to his intimidation factor. Kei was about to knock again when the door swung open to reveal a grinning Yamaguchi. He stood on the doorstep wearing a pair of pale blue leggings and a flower crown to match. He wore a gray sweater over his usual uniform oxford and pair of boots with a small heel.

            “Good morning, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi grinned.

            “Morning, Yamaguchi.”

            “How are you this morning?”

            “Eh.”

            “Don’t talk to me like that.”

            “What?”

            “Use your words.”

            “That was a word.”

            “Okay then use more words.”

            “Okay.”

            “Let’s try that again.” Yamaguchi said. “How are you this morning?”

            Kei let out a soft chuckle.

            “I’m good.” He said. “How are you feeling today?”

            “A lot better than yesterday! Thank you for taking care of me.”

            “Ah, that’s what I’m here for.”

            “Just that?”

            “No, just part of it.” Kei told him. “Did the nap help any?”

            Yamaguchi nodded.

            “Yeah, I just went home and slept more though. You took me home and I ate and then I took a shower and then I went to bed. I went online for a little bit, but I fell asleep really quickly.”

            Kei shut his eyes tightly and shook his head quickly in an attempt to get the thoughts of Yamaguchi in the shower out of his head.

            “What did you do?”

            “When?”

            “Yesterday whenever you went back home.”

            “Oh I just went home and listened to music.”

            Yamaguchi giggled softly.

            “You wouldn’t be Tsukki otherwise.”

            “What’s that supposed to mean?”

            “You’re always listening to music.”

            “I’m not listening to it now.” Kei said. “I never listen to it whenever I’m with you.”

            Yamaguchi started to speak and then he stopped. He thought back over all of the time he spent with Kei and he realized he was right. There was only three times that Yamaguchi could recall Kei having his headphones on whenever they were together and that was usually on trips to volleyball games and even in those three times Kei used Yamaguchi’s headphones so they could share and listen together.

            “You’re right.” Yamaguchi said. “I’m sorry.”

            “It’s okay.”

            “Can I hold your hand?”

            Kei paused, contemplating it over. He usually let Yamaguchi hold his hand because he knew it brought him comfort. Along with that, Yamaguchi was a hopeless romantic and loved little gestures like hand holding and long hugs and cheek kisses. Kei wasn’t a fan of any of them because Yamaguchi always seemed to be the neediest in public and he hated people seeing him in a vulnerable state. He always rejected the kisses, but he would occasionally let Yamaguchi hold his hand because he would only have to deal with his friend’s complaints if he refused.

            “You always do, don’t you?”

            “I still like to ask.” Yamaguchi said. “I never know if you’ll be in a bad mood one day and not want to.”

            The dark haired boy shrugged.

            “Plus, consent is important no matter what the situation is.”

            Kei stared at him, almost dumbfounded. He was beyond astonished at the fact that people made fun of the boy next to him. Yamaguchi was kind and generous and he cared for everything and everyone. The way he dressed may be different than others, but the way someone dresses does not define who they are as a person.

            “Tsukki?”

            Kei was cut from his thoughts as he felt a slight pressure on his hand. He looked down to see Yamaguchi had taken his hand already, holding onto it tightly as if he were a small child afraid of getting lost.

            “Hmm?”

            “Why are you staring at me like that?”

            “Oh, um, uh, no reason.”

            Kei looked away quickly, the tips of his ears turning bright red.

            “Your eyes were really wide like you were surprised but you were smiling really big.”

            “Was I?”

            “Mhm.”

            “Must’ve been an accident.” Kei said. “Tsukishima Kei doesn’t smile.”

            “But you are Tsukki and Tsukki smiles.”

            Yamaguchi grinned and Kei couldn’t help but return the smile. He wasn’t wrong in saying he didn’t smile, but Yamaguchi was also correct. Kei’s pale face was usually plastered with an unpleasant grimace, but whenever he was with Yamaguchi, the famous “Tsukishima Scowl” was often replaced with a bright grin. He rarely showed it when others were around, but at the moment there was no one else on the street so he didn’t mind.

            “Hey Tsukki?”

            Yamaguchi swung their hands as they walked down the sidewalk.

            “Yes, dear?” Kei said dramatically.

            Yamaguchi giggled and shook his head.

            “Don’t say that.”

            “Why not?”

            “It isn’t like you.”

            Unbeknownst to the both of them, the other liked it. Kei wasn’t big on nicknames, but he was slightly fond of dear. Yamaguchi was the one thing he held near and dear to his heart and for that reason, he liked it. Yamaguchi just loved when Kei showed him any sort of affection. Holding his hand because he knew he liked it was one thing, calling him dear unprovoked was a completely different one.

            “Have you ever written a love note?”

            “What do you think?”

            “Hmmm, yes?”

            Kei rolled his eyes and Yamaguchi grinned.

            “I think that you have! I think you’re a closer romantic and you just want to tell me.”

            “I tell you everything.”

            “Do you?”

            “Yes, stupid.”

            Yamaguchi pouted and let out a small huff of air.

            “Meanie.”

            “Are you twelve?”

            “No, I’m nine.”

            Kei looked to Yamaguchi, laughter immediately filling the air around him as he saw the serious look on Yamaguchi’s face.

            “You’re such a dork.”

            Yamaguchi shrugged.

            “I think I’m pretty fabulous though.”

            “If you say so.”

            “I am!”

            “Whatever you say, Yams.”

            “Say I’m fabulous or I’ll punch you.”

            Kei held his hands up.

            “Okay, okay, no need to resort to violence.”

            “You do.”

            “I’m allowed to.”

            “Why can you but I can’t?”

            “Because if you do then I’m the one getting beat up.”

            “I don’t care.”

            “Ouch.”

            Yamaguchi smiled and let go of Kei’s hand as they got close to school. He knew that Kei didn’t mind holding his hand, but he wouldn’t do it around other people. As he pulled away, Kei let his pinky snag on Yamaguchi’s. It was a small gesture, one that probably didn’t mean a thing to Yamaguchi, but to Kei, it was the best thing that he could do to show Yamaguchi that he meant something. He wasn’t good with words or romance or really anything besides school, but he tried his best.

            Yamaguchi looked over up at the sky and smiled. Kei watched him closely, staying quiet the whole time. After a few minutes, he looked away and focused on where he was going. He wanted to stare more. He never got enough of Yamaguchi, but he knew that the longer he stared the more suspicious he would seem. No one naturally looks at their best friend like they’re in love. That’s the problem though.

            Kei is in love and Yamaguchi has no idea.


	4. Love Letters

Tadashi walked to his locker, humming softly under his breath. It was midday and he had just gotten out of English class. He told Tsukishima to go ahead to their usual spot while he grabbed his lunch. Tadashi opened his locker and turned to the mirror on his locker door. He scrunched up his nose as he poked at a few freckles then straightened his flower crown and grabbed his lunch.

            As he pulled the box out, a folded slip of paper fell to the floor. He bent down and picked it up, furrowing his eyebrows. He was a fairly organized person and he knew he didn’t keep stray piece of paper in his locker. It hadn’t been there when he got into his locker this morning and now it was so someone had to have stuck it in there between first period and lunchtime. He unfolded the paper and began to read.

_Smile as bright as the morning sun,_

_You make my heart feel like it’s a hit and run._

_You know I exist, but not how I feel_

_But I’m telling you now, it is all real._

_You’re all happy and bright_

_With eyes dark as night_

_And it seems to be_

_That you are a mystery._

_Maybe one day_

_You’ll feel the same way,_

_But until then_

_I’ll just stay a friend_

_Admiring you from afar,_

_My beautiful, bright-shining star._

_Love, your secret admirer._

Tadashi gasped. He had never gotten a love letter before. Aside from birthday cards from his grandmother he had never gotten any letter before. No good letters anyways. He slammed his locker shut and ran down the hall to go outside. He ran out to the courtyard, trying to get to Tsukishima as fast as he could. It had rained a few days before so his heels sank down in the mud, but he kept going, desperate to show his friend what he had received.

            “Tsukki!” Tadashi cried. “Tsukki, Tsukki, Tsukki!”

            Tsukishima looked up, biting back a grin as he saw Yamaguchi struggling to run in his boots. He slid over to give his friend room then opened a water bottle and held it out. Tadashi didn’t run often and while he wasn’t out of shape, it still took a lot of energy out of him.

            “Tsukki!” Tadashi panted.

            Tsukishima held out the water bottle and Tadashi took it. He held it up to his lips and drank half of it then set it down and took a breath before drinking the other half. He let out a heavy breath and sat down, giggling softly.

            “Sorry Tsukki.” He said. “You can have mine.”

            “It’s okay, I bring two every day.”

            “Why?”

            “How often do you forget your own water?”

            “I don’t know, probably two or three times a week.”

            “That’s why.”

            “Aw Tsukki!” Tadashi grinned. “You take good care of me.”

            He wrapped his arms around Tsukishima and hugged him tightly. Tsukishima stiffened, slightly put off by Tadashi’s public display. Tadashi let go and smoothed out his sweater.

            “Sorry, I forget sometimes.”

            “I’m not mad,” Tsukishima said. “Just try to remember.”

            Tadashi nodded.

            “I do try, but I was distracted today.”

            “You’re always distracted.”

            “Sometimes.”

            Tsukishima was one of the few people outside Tadashi’s family that knew he had ADHD. He took medication for it, but it didn’t always help. Whenever he got excited it was even worse because everything else he was supposed to be focusing on went out the window and all he could think about what whatever it was that made him happy. That was one reason Tsukishima always walked him home and to school. He liked to do it because they were friends, but he also knew how distracted Tadashi could get even from a simple flower so it was more for his protection over anything else.

            Tsukishima also had to make sure Tadashi stayed on track when doing homework. Tadashi was smart, that was no secret to anyone, but it wasn’t always easy for him to do his homework. If they were at Tsukishima’s house then Tadashi would get distracted by his dinosaur collection or the band posters he had on his walls and if they were at Tadashi’s house he would get distracted by the fairy lights on his bed or the stars on his ceiling and occasionally by his collection of flower crowns hanging neatly on the wall.

            It never bothered Tsukishima, he knew Tadashi was an excitable person even without his ADHD and it always made him happy to see Tadashi happy anyways. He just had to make his friend stayed focused so he could actually get his homework done and not fall behind like he had done in previous years.

            “Tsukki!”

            “Yamaguchi.”

            “Guess what?”

            “I don’t play guessing games.”

            Tadashi pouted, pushing out his lower lip and giving Tsukishima puppy dog eyes.

            “Please?”

            “Nope.”

            Tadashi groaned and held out the paper.

            “Look!” he cried. “I got a love letter.”

            “Oh really?”

            Tadashi nodded.

            “Who’s it from?”

            “I don’t know.”

            “You don’t know?”

            “No, it just says from your secret admirer.”

            “Does he give any hints?”

            “He?” Tadashi asked.

            “Yamaguchi, you’re gay.” Tsukishima said. “Openly gay. A girl isn’t going to write you a love note.”

            “Girls write you love notes.”

            “I’m not out of the closet.” Tsukishima mumbled.

            “What?”

            “I said I’m not sure why.”

            “Because you’re cool.”

            “That’s not a good enough reason.”

            “Sure it is.”

            Tsukishima shoved a bite of rice into his mouth and glanced at his friend.

            “So what did the note say?”

            “It was really cute and all poetic. I think he likes poetry. He said my eyes were dark like night and that I’m a mystery and he hopes one day I’ll feel the same way.”

            “Is that it?”

            “Well he said he’ll just stay a friend so I think we’re already friends. He said I know him too but just not how he feels.”

            Tsukishima’s heart started pounding. He took a deep breath and held it for a moment to try to slow it back down.

            “If you don’t like anyone why are you getting so excited?”

            “Because someone finally likes me.” Tadashi said. “And it just makes me happy.”

            “Oh.”

            Tsukishima stayed quiet, continuing to eat his food.

            “Can you help me find out who he is?”

            Tsukishima wanted to say no, but he knew if he did then it would turn into a bigger problem. Tsukishima almost never said no to Tadashi and he knew if he did with this then he would start to get suspicious.

            “Maybe it’s someone on the volleyball team.” Tsukishima said.

            “But Sugawara-senpai and Daichi-senpai are dating and they’re the only ones who are gay besides me.”

            “That you know of.”

            “What do you mean?” Tadashi asked.

            “Well he could be in the closet still.”

            “Or maybe he’s bisexual.”

            “You think so?”

            “He could be. Hinata is.”

            Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

            “That dumbass wouldn’t know decent poetry if it punched him in the face.”

            “Tsukki, don’t be rude.”

            “I’m not sorry.”

            Tadashi pouted and Tsukishima shrugged. He continued eating; glancing at Tadashi as he finally took out his lunch and started eating.

            “I just really want to find out who it is.” Tadashi said.

            “Why?”

            “Well he likes me. Nobody else does so why not give him a chance?”

            “What if he’s a jerk?”

            “Then I won’t date him again after the first time?”

            “Do you really want to risk it though?”

            “Yes.”

            “Oh.”

            Tsukishima wasn’t sure why he was so upset about Tadashi wanting to find out who wrote him the note; afterall, it’s pretty stupid to be jealous of yourself.


	5. Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, but super angsty. Be prepared.

Kei leaned against the back wall of the school, twirling a cigarette between his fingers. He had gotten so stressed about the situation with Yamaguchi that he couldn’t take it anymore. He asked a third year for a cigarette, hoping it would help calm him down, but he hadn’t decided if he actually wanted to smoke it or not. He knew it would help ease his anxiety, but he also knew Yamaguchi would be mad at him if he did smoke.

            “Tsukki.”

            Kei looked up and scoffed.

            “What the fuck are you doing here?”

            “Someone’s angry.”

            Kei rolled his eyes.

            “Whatever.”

            “We’ve got a practice game, didn’t you know?”

            “So what? They sent you to get me or some shit?”

            “No, I just needed a smoke.”

            “Since when do you smoke?”

            “Since when do you care?”

            “Who says I do?”

            “You sure seem to?”

            “I don’t give a flying fuck about you or what you do.”

            “Then why’re you asking so many questions?”

            “Just shut up and smoke.”

            “Why aren’t you?”

            “I said shut up.”

            Kei gave in and took his lighter out of his pocket. He lit the cigarette and held it to his lips, taking a long drag and closing his eyes.

            “So where’s the other one?”

            “Who?”

            “The little gay kid with the weird hair and colorful fashion sense.”

            “His name is Yamaguchi.”

            “I don’t care.”

            “If you’re going to talk about him then you better fucking care.”

            “Eh.”

            “Get his fucking name right.”

            “Why should I? It’s not like I care about him and you don’t care about me so why does it matter?”

            When Kei didn’t answer, Kuroo laughed.

            “That’s what I thought.”

            “Just shut the fuck up, Kuroo.”

            “Aw, I wanted to talk about little Yammy.”

            “That isn’t his name.”

            “We’ve already established that I don’t care.”

            “Either use his name or shut the fuck up.”

            “What’s he up to lately?” Kuroo asked. “I heard he got his ass beat in the library here yesterday. Somebody said he wants to find a hookup. Maybe I’ll give him a try.”

            Kei’s patience was already wearing thin and as soon as Kuroo finished his sentence he snapped. He threw his cigarette to the ground and turned, shoving Kuroo back against the wall. Kuroo smirked and Kei shoved his arm against his neck, cutting off his air. He started gasping, trying to breathe in to get air to his lungs.

            “Keep your fucking hands off my best friend.” Kei growled. “If you even so much as lay a finger on him I will—”

            “Tsukki…”

            Yamaguchi’s soft voice cut Kei off. He froze, keeping his arm pressed to the upperclassman’s neck.

            “Tsukki, what are you doing?”

            Kei didn’t say anything and Yamaguchi reached for his hand. He tugged him back, but Kei didn’t move. He turned back to Kuroo and glared at him.

            “Stay the fuck away.”

            Kei pulled his arm away and shoved him back again before turned around. He grabbed Yamaguchi’s arm and pulled him away.

            “Don’t talk to him.”

            “Why not?”

            “Promise me you won’t talk to him.”

            “But why?”

            “Yamaguchi, just promise me you’ll stay away from Kuroo.”

            “Wh—”

            “Promise me!”

            “Okay, okay, I promise!” Yamaguchi cried.

            Kei tugged Yamaguchi back towards the gym and he sighed heavily.

            “Are you sad?”

            “Eh.”

            “Tsukki…”

            “What?”

            “Please talk to me.”

            “Am I sad? No.”

            “Are you happy?”

            “No.”

            “What’s wrong?”

            “People piss me off.”

            “What happened? Was it Kuroo-kun?”

            “Fucking jackass.” Kei mumbled.

            “Tsukki…” Yamaguchi said softly.

            “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

            They walked quietly for a moment and then Yamaguchi spoke up, stopping in front of the doors to the gym.

            “You okay?” Kei asked.

            Yamaguchi nodded.

            “Yeah, I just have to tell you something.”

            “What is it?”

            “Someone texted me earlier and he asked me on a date and I said yes. We’re going tomorrow night and he said he would pick me up from school so you don’t have to take me home.”

            “So it’s tomorrow night and he’s picking you up?” Kei asked. “That’s a little uncalled for. I’m taking you home and we’re doing homework. He can pick you up from there. Who is it anyways?”

            “Um… Promise you won’t get mad?”

            “Yamaguchi.” Kei said. “Who is it?”

            “Oikawa…” Yamaguchi said softly.

            “What? Why are you going out with that guy? He’s a dick!”

            “He’s nice to me!” Yamaguchi cried.

            “Whatever.”

            Kei huffed and walked into the gym. He heard Yamaguchi walking after him, but he didn’t say anything. Kei walked into the clubroom and started to change. He hated Oikawa and Yamaguchi knew it; he didn’t understand why Yamaguchi would ever agree to go out with him. Kei left the clubroom and walked onto the court to take his spot for practice.

            “Do whatever the fuck you want,” Kei muttered. “It’s not like I love you or anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Kuroo is kind of an asshole in this, but it's just for the part. I actually love him.


	6. Late Night Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a long chapter for you! It took me a long time to write and I was unsure about parts of it, but I think I love it.
> 
> I had pictures of Yamaguchi's and Oikawa's outfits but I can't figure out how to add them in so here's the links if anyone cares to see them (and if they work)  
> http://www.polyvore.com/yamaguchis_date/set?id=198770894  
> http://www.polyvore.com/oikawa/set?id=198771168

Tadashi paced around his room as Tsukishima sat at his desk doing homework. Tadashi sighed heavily before falling dramatically onto his bed.

            “I have nothing to wear.” He whined.

            Tsukishima’s glare didn’t go unnoticed.

            “I don’t see why you hate Oikawa so much.” Tadashi said. “He’s actually really nice.”

            “Because he’s an asshole, I told you that earlier today.”

            “Well he’s nice to me.”

            “I guarantee you he only wants one thing.”

            “What?”

            Tsukishima spun the chair around and stared at his friend.

            “You aren’t stupid, Yamaguchi.”

            “I know that, but what does he want?”

            Tsukishima sighed.

            “Sex, Yams.”

            Tadashi gasped.

            “With me?”

            Tsukishima closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He sighed softly, taking a moment before speaking again. He loved Tadashi, but sometimes his friend was so clueless and naïve and it got hard to deal with.

            “Yes, with you. Why else would he ask you out?”

            Tadashi frowned.

            “Is it so hard to think that someone would like me?” he asked softly.

            Tsukishima quickly stood up and sat down next to Tadashi. He put his arm around his shoulder and squeezed softly.

            “That isn’t what I meant.” Tsukishima said. “I meant why would he ask you out if he didn’t want it to be you.”

            Tsukishima new the answer to that. Oikawa knew Tsukishima hated him and he could have asked Tadashi out on a date for no other reason than the fact that he knew it would bother Tsukishima. He didn’t want to hurt Tadashi though so he kept that to himself.

            “So he does want to date me?” Tadashi asked softly.

            “It seems that way.”

            “Are you sure? You’ve never dated anyone either.”

            Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

            “I’m sure.” He said. “Anyone would be lucky to date you.”

            Tadashi’s eyes lit up.

            “Really?” he asked. “You’re not just saying that because you’re my best friend and so you’re supposed to, right?”

            “Of course not, stupid.”

            Tadashi pouted.

            “You’re so mean to me.”

            “I am not.”

            “Sometimes.”

            Tsukishima sighed.

            “Sorry.”

            “It’s okay.”

            Tadashi got up and walked over to his closet. He started looking through his clothes and groaning again.

            “Are you sure you want to go out with him?” Tsukishima asked.

            “Yes.”

            Tadashi wasn’t. If he was honest then he didn’t want to go out with Oikawa and he didn’t care about Kuroo either. He wanted to date Tsukishima and only Tsukishima, but he knew he couldn’t say that so he said yes and prepared himself for his night.

            “But why? Do you like him or something?”

            Tadashi sighed.

            “I think you should go.”

            “What?”

            “It’s 5:30 and Oikawa said he would be here at 6:00 and I don’t think you should be here when he is.”

            “Why?”

            “I don’t want you to hurt him.”

            Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

            “Whatever.”

            Tsukishima started packing his stuff up quickly. He zipped up his backpack and stood up, throwing it over his shoulder.

            “Tsukki…” Tadashi began. “I didn’t mean to make you mad, I just—”

            “No, just forget it.” he said. “I’m going home so you don’t have to worry about your precious boyfriend anymore.”

            “He isn’t my boyfriend.”

            “You could’ve fooled me.”

            “Kei…”

            “Just stop, okay?” he said. “I don’t want to hear about Oikawa.”

            “Okay…”

            Tsukishima walked out of Tadashi’s room, not saying anything else. The dark haired boy frowned, taking a breath in and willing himself not to cry.

            “Bye Tsukki…” he said softly.

            Tadashi rubbed his eyes and sighed. He and Tsukishima had been friends for a long time and he really did love him, but sometimes he could be a jerk and it didn’t make it easy for Tadashi’s fragile heart. He rubbed his eyes and pushed the feelings away and grabbed his clothes, quickly getting dressed.

            Half an hour later there was a knock on the door. Tadashi took another look at his outfit and sighed. He had on blue and purple galaxy leggings that had alien heads on them and a matching blue and purple flower crown. He wore a white tee shirt that said _Artists Never Sleep_ and he topped it all off with black converse. Tadashi made his way downstairs, growing more nervous with every step.

            _What is Tsukki is right?_ He thought. _What if Oikawa is a jerk and he really does only want to date me for sex? What if he’s just using me because he really wants to date someone else? What if this was a bad idea after all?_

Tadashi’s hands shook as he opened the door. He was nervous, but his anxiety quickly died down when he saw the smiling brunette on his doorstep. Tadashi glanced at Oikawa, taking in his appearance. He had only ever seen him in his volleyball uniform and Tadashi had to admit he cleaned up quite nicely. He was tall and Tadashi couldn’t deny that he was quite handsome. He wore black slacks, a dark blue button down shirt, and white sneakers. It all contrasted with his skin quite nicely.

            “Yamaguchi-san.” Oikawa smiled. “Your leggings are nice.”

            Tadashi blushed.

            “Thanks.” He murmured. “I like your shirt.”

            Oikawa stepped off the porch and motioned towards the driveway.

            “Ready to go?”

            Tadashi nodded and followed the older boy to his car. Oikawa opened his door, earning him a large grin from Tadashi. Oikawa shut the door behind him and got in on the other side. He looked to Tadashi and flashed him a smile.

            “Dinner and a movie sound good?”

            Tadashi nodded.

            “It sounds great.”

            Oikawa backed out of Tadashi’s driveway and they headed on their way. He was still nervous, but so far Oikawa was being really nice. He came to the door and he opened Tadashi’s door and he asked if he was okay with the plans. He didn’t understand what Tsukishima was talking about because Oikawa was being really nice. There were times where Tsukishima was meaner to him than Oikawa was being.

            “Oikawa-san.” Tadashi said softly.

            “You can call me Tooru if you’d like.”

            Tadashi nodded. He knew he probably wouldn’t, it didn’t feel right to call him by his first name. He didn’t even call Tsukishima by his first name that often and they had been friends for years.

            “Sorry,” he smiled. “Did you want something?”

            “Um…” Tadashi shifted in his seat. “Why did you ask me to go out with you tonight? What about the girl you were talking to at the game last weekend?”

            “Ah, she wasn’t all that impressive. She couldn’t even get my position right.”

            “Oh.”

            “And why you?” Oikawa asked. “I think you’re cute. You’re shy, but that makes you even more adorable.”

            Tadashi blushed and covered his face with his hands.

            “T-t-thanks.” He stuttered.

            “Relax, Yamaguchi.” Oikawa smiled. “I want you to be comfortable with me.”

            Tadashi nodded.

            “Can I call you Tadashi?”

            “I… um…”

            Tadashi wasn’t exactly sure how to answer. Tsukishima was the only person outside of his family who called him Tadashi and he wanted to keep it that way, but he also didn’t like saying no to people. He was always afraid that if he said no then he was going to make the other person mad and ruin everything.

            “You can say no, I won’t be offended.”

            Tadashi shook his head.

            “S-sorry.”

            “It’s okay, Yamaguchi.”

            Tadashi nodded and shifted in his seat again. He pulled at his leggings and sighed. He was starting to get a little uncomfortable. He was still happy to be on the date, but he was getting anxious again and it made him even more nervous because Tsukishima was nowhere around to help calm him down.

            “Are you okay?”

            “I… um… yes?”

            Oikawa glanced at Tadashi.

            “Are you sure?”

            “Maybe.”

            Tadashi took his phone out and unlocked it. He hesitated before sending a quick text to Tsukishima.

  _You: Tsukki? Are you free?_

He chewed on his lip. He needed Tsukishima to answer and help calm him down. The night wouldn’t be any fun for him or Oikawa if he was just an anxious mess the whole time. His phone went off and he looked down at the screen.

_Tsukki <3: What do you want_

_You: I need help_

_Tsukki <3: I told you he was a jerk_

_You: No, it’s not that. I’m just really anxious._

When he didn’t get a response, Tadashi sighed. He slipped his phone back in between his legs and leaned his head on the window. Oikawa parked his car and glanced to Tadashi.

            “Everything okay?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Are you sure?”

            Tadashi was quiet and then nodded.

            “Yeah…”

            The two got out and headed into the building. It was a small restaurant and looked a lot more formal for how Tadashi was dressed.

            “Um… Oi-Too-um…”

            He was shaking again and his chest was starting to hurt. Tadashi wasn’t entirely sure what was happening but he felt like he was going to have a panic attack.

            “Don’t worry,” Oikawa said. “It’s a lot less formal than it looks.”

            Tadashi nodded. That helped him to relax some, but he was still anxious about going inside. From the outside it seemed to be a conservative restaurant and the last thing he needed was disapproving looks from all the other patrons and employees.

            “You look great.”

            Oikawa grabbed the door and let Tadashi walk in then he followed behind him. They were lead to their table and Oikawa pulled out Tadashi’s chair before sitting down in his own. Tadashi was beginning to calm down a bit, but he still couldn’t help but feel anxious about it all. He had never been on a date before so that was nerve wrecking enough, but to be on a date with someone as popular as Oikawa Tooru was even more nerve wrecking.

            “Yamaguchi, what’s your favorite color?”

            “I really like lilac.”

            “What is that?”

            “A shade of purple.”

            Oikawa nodded.

            “Have you ever been on a date before?”

            Tadashi shook his head.

            “I got a love note today though.”

            “Who’s is from?”

            “I don’t know.” Tadashi said. “He didn’t sign it.”

            “He?”

            “Tsukki and I assumed it was a he because a girl wouldn’t write me a love letter since I’m openly gay.”

            “I see.”

            “W-what are…?” Tadashi trailed off. “Nevermind.”

            He knew he used to be uncomfortable admitting that he was gay and he wasn’t sure where Oikawa stood with that so he decided it was just better not to ask.

            “I’m bisexual.” Oikawa said. “Or at least that’s what I say. I like a lot of people.”

            “That’s cool.”

            “I usually lean more towards girls, but I just really like whoever I click with.”

            “Do we click?” Tadashi asked.

            “We’re on a date, aren’t we?”

            “Yeah.”

            Oikawa flashed Tadashi a smile.

            “Thank I must like you.”

            Tadashi blushed and put a hand over his face.

            “You’re really cute, Yamaguchi.”

            Tadashi blushed darker and he looked away.

            _See, Tsukki was wrong._ He thought. _He’s nice._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Tadashi sat on Oikawa’s couch, rocking side to side. After dinner Oikawa suggested they go back to his house and Tadashi had agreed. It had made him more nervous because he had immediately thought of what Tsukishima had said earlier. Tadashi didn’t know Oikawa that well and he didn’t want to sleep with him. Dating was one thing, sex was another.

            “Here’s you tea.”

            Tadashi looked up to see Oikawa smiling down at him. He held out a coffee mug that had a penguin face on it.

            “It’s the cutest one I have.”

            Tadashi giggled softly.

            “Thanks.”

            “Wait, I do have this one.”

            Oikawa held his mug to the side to show a picture of Baymax hugging a cat. Tadashi gasped and covered his mouth.

            “I love it! I love Baymax!”

            “Do you want to trade?”

            “Really?”

            Tadashi’s eyes were bright and shiny and it almost pained Oikawa to even consider saying no to the boy next to him.

            “Of course.”

            Oikawa smiled and took the owl mug and handed Tadashi the Baymax one. Tadashi let out a small squeal, making Oikawa smile.

            “You’re so precious.”

            Tadashi blushed and took a sip of his tea to hide his reddening face.

            “Maybe.”

            “You are.”

            Oikawa took a sip of his tea and set the mug down. He glanced at Tadashi and chewed nervously on the inside of his lip. Tadashi took another sip of his tea and then set it on a coaster on the coffee table in front of them.

            “I had fun tonight.” Tadashi said, turning to face Oikawa.

            “So did I.”

            The older boy lifted his hand and brushed Tadashi’s hair out of his face. He twirled his finger around a curl before tucking it behind Tadashi’s ear. The dark haired boy blushed and he started to turn away. Oikawa placed his hand gently under Tadashi’s chin and turned his head back to face him.

            “I’d like to go out again sometime.” Oikawa said.

            “I-I… um… yeah.”

            Oikawa laughed softly, making Tadashi blush more.

            “Is that a yes?”

            Tadashi nodded.

            “Yes, I think so.”

            “You think?”

            “Yes.”

            Oikawa let out a small chuckle. They stared at each other for a moment then Oikawa leaned in and pressed his lips to Tadashi’s. He pulled away and looked at the younger boy.

            “Was that okay?”

            Tadashi nodded and Oikawa smiled.

            “Good.”

            He leaned in and kissed Tadashi again. Tadashi kissed him back, smiling slightly against Oikawa’s lips. Oikawa leaned in a bit closer, pressing his lips harder against Tadashi’s. Tadashi wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s neck, scooting a bit closer. At the same time, Oikawa was leaning down. He lowered Tadashi onto his back and hovered above him. Oikawa kissed him a bit harder, letting out a small hum. He slipped his hand under Tadashi’s shirt, slowly slipping a thumb under the hem of his leggings. Tadashi put his hands on Oikawa’s chest and pushed him back.

            “I’m sorry,” he said. “I-I can’t do this.”

            “Do what?”

            “I had fun tonight, but I just can’t do this. Us. Dating.”

            Oikawa sighed and sat back up. He held out his hand and helped Tadashi sit up. He fixed his flower crown and sighed softly.

            “It’s the tall, blonde kid, isn’t it?” Oikawa asked.

            “What?”

            “The guy you’re in love with.”

            “How did you know?”

            “I see the way you look at him.” Oikawa said. “It’s pretty obvious that he’s something special to you. You’re always happier when you’re with him and earlier, I looked at you when you were texting and I saw his name with a heart next to it.”

            “Oh…” Tadashi frowned slightly. “I’m sorry.”

            “It’s alright.” Oikawa said. “I’m kind of in the same boat.”

            “You’re in love with Tsukki?”

            “What? No! I meant being in love with my best friend.”

            “Iwazumi-san?”

            Oikawa nodded.

            “He just…”

            “It’s indescribable, huh?” Tadashi asked.

            Oikawa nodded.

            “Is that how it is with…” he made a face. “Tsukishima?”

            Tadashi nodded.

            “We’ve been friends forever and I know we’re really different, but he’s really good to me and I don’t know… I just love him.”

            Oikawa smiled, nodding slightly.

            “Iwa-chan can be mean, but when it comes down to it he’s always there for me.”

            “That’s good.”

            Oikawa nodded again.

            “If you like Iwazumi-san though then why did you ask me on a date?” Tadashi asked.

            “We got into a fight so I really just wanted to get him off of my mind.” Oikawa replied. “Why did you say yes?”

            “I guess for the same reason.”

            “Do you think the love note could be from him?”

            “Tsukki?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Oh no.” Tadashi said. “He isn’t really romantic and he hates poetry and he just told me this morning that he’s never written a love note.”

            “But don’t you think it’s kind of funny how you’re talking about love notes with him and then you get one later that day.”

            Tadashi thought it over for a minute and then nodded.

            “Now that you mention it, that does seem oddly coincidental.” He said. “I didn’t think of that. Maybe that’s why Tsukki calls me stupid sometimes.”

            “You’re not stupid, Yamaguchi.” Oikawa says. “Does he really say that?”

            Tadashi nodded.

            “I know I’m smart and I know he doesn’t mean to hurt me, but after a while it kind of gets to you, you know?”

            Oikawa nodded.

            “Yeah…” he said softly. “I’m not that much of an asshole.”

            “What?”

            “People call me an asshole all the time and I know I can be a jerk, but I’m not as bad as people make me seem.”

            “You’re really mean to Kageyama.”

            “I know, I just…” he sighed. “I know.”

            “I think you’re nice though.”

            “Really?”

            Tadashi nodded.

            “Aside from trying to stick your hand down my pants.”

            Oikawa laugher nervously.

            “Yeah, sorry about that.”

            “It’s okay, I forgive you.”

            They were quiet for a while and then Tadashi spoke up again.

            “I’m getting tired though so can you take me home?”

            Oikawa nodded and stood up, holding his hand out to Tadashi. He took it and stood up then saw the mug again.

            “Wait!” he cried.

            Tadashi knelt down and picked up the mug then grabbed his phone and took a picture of it. He set it back down and grinned, making Oikawa chuckle softly.

            “You really are adorable.”

            Tadashi grinned.

             “I try to be.”

            “You are.”

            “Thank you.”

            They slipped their shoes on and walked outside. Oikawa opened Tadashi’s door and he got in. The older boy shut it behind him and then got in on the other side. He pulled out of the driveway and headed back towards Tadashi’s house.

            “Thank you for dinner.” Tadashi said. “I was really anxious about it all because it really isn’t easy, well, being me… but it was nice and the food was really good.”

            “I’m glad you liked it. I’m sorry you got so nervous. Does it happen a lot?”

            “Yeah, I have really awful anxiety.” Tadashi said. “And I also have ADHD so I’ll get anxious and then I can’t concentrate and then I just get even more anxious.”

            “That sounds awful. I’m sorry you have to deal with that.”

            “Tsukki usually calms me down, but he didn’t text me back so I just kind of had to deal with it.”

            “Was that why you texted him?”

            “Yes.”

            “I see. I’m sorry for assuming the worst.”

            “It’s okay, I do that a lot.”

            “Don’t tell anyone, okay?” Tadashi said. “I haven’t told anyone outside my family.”

            “My lips are sealed.” Oikawa said. “I take it Tsukishima knows though?”

            Tadashi nodded.

            “Kei knows everything about me.”

            “You call him Kei?”

            “Mhm and he calls me Tadashi.”

            “Is that why you were unsure about letting me?”

            Tadashi nodded.

            “He’s the only one outside my family who does and it’s kind special, you know?”

            “I understand.”

            “I’m sorry if I disappointed you.”

            “Oh, it’s okay.”

            Tadashi smiled.

            “You know, tonight was fun. I know I’ve said that multiple times, but I’ve enjoyed talking to you. It’s been nice.”

            “You don’t get out much, do you?”

            “Not really.” Tadashi said. “Tsukki doesn’t like to go out much and I don’t have any other friends.”

            “I’ll be your friend.”

            “Really?”

            Oikawa nodded.

            “You have my number.” He said. “Just text me if you ever want to hang out again. We can keep the kisses out this time.”

            He looked over at Tadashi and winked.

            “Unless you want them.”

            Tadashi blushed.

            “That was um… actually my first.”

            “Really? Shit. I should have saved that for your man.”

            “Shhh.” Tadashi giggled softly. “It’s alright, I’m sure Tsukki doesn’t like me like that anyways.”

            Oikawa pulled into Tadashi’s driveway and stopped.

            “I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” He said. “Anyone would be lucky to date you.”

            “That’s what Tsukki said earlier.”

            “See.” Oikawa said.

            He sighed softly and smiled.

            “He’s a lucky guy to have someone as special as you love him.”

            Tadashi blushed again.

            “I’m not that special.”

            “Bullshit.”

            “What?”

            “That’s bullshit, Yamaguchi.” Oikawa said. “You’re tall and tan and you’re so kind and genuine and being around you just feels really good because you’re so happy and bright and it’s so contagious like I didn’t feel sad this whole night because you’re so nice and fun to be around. You’re smart and you’re easy to talk to and you’re a good listener as well, which not many people really are. I can tell you’ve been through some shit, but you don’t seem to let it get you down. You’re so sweet and you get excited about little things like a silly Big Hero 6 mug but whenever you do get excited, your eyes light up and it just adds to your beauty. Plus, you’ve got a great fashion sense and your nails always look fantastic and I have never met anyone who can rock a flower crown like you can.”

            Tadashi giggled softly, his cheeks heating up again.

            “Thank you, Oikawa. That really means a lot.”

            “I mean every single word.”

            “I believe you.” Tadashi said.

            “Good.”

            Tadashi leaned over and placed a quick kiss on Oikawa’s cheek.

            “Thanks for taking me out tonight.”

            “Thanks for saying yes.”

            Tadashi reached for the door and started to get out when Oikawa grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

            “I think you should tell Tsukishima.” He said. “I think he feels the same way and well, if he doesn’t then he’s a fool and you know where to find me.”

            Tadashi chuckled softly.

            “I’ll think about it.”

            He got out and looked back into the car.

            “Oh and Oikawa?”

            “Yeah?”

            “Iwazumi would be lucky to have you too.”

            Tadashi shut the door and headed inside, leaving Oikawa staring at his steering wheel with a smile on his face and an aching in his heart.


	7. Know Your Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I can get them written in a decent amount of time (I stayed up till 1am finishing yesterday's chapter and I don't want to do that again) then there will be two more chapters up today!  
> Enjoy the angst.

Kei walked to school, his headphones on and music blasting through them. He was still pissed at Yamaguchi for actually going on a date with Oikawa even when he knew he hated him. Deep down, he knew it was partly his fault for not confessing his own feelings to Yamaguchi even with the multiple chances that he’d gotten, but Kei was too proud to admit it. He sat down in the back of his history class and crossed his arms. He stared straight forward, the words on the whiteboard blurring together and clouding his vision.

            Out of the corner of his eyes, Kei saw Yamaguchi walk into the classroom. He was typing something into his phone and grinning. Kei rolled his eyes and shifted his attention away from his best friend. He wasn’t in the mood to hear about Yamaguchi’s love life, especially because it involved one of his greatest adversaries. He felt a small pressure on his arm and he sighed heavily, pulling his headphones off his ears as he turned towards his friend.

            “What?”

            “You didn’t walk me to school this morning.”

            “I had stuff to do.”

            “Like what?”

            “Just stuff, Yamaguchi, it doesn’t matter what.”

            Yamaguchi looked down, scratching at the dark blue nail polish on his thumb.

            “You didn’t text me back last night either…”

            “I was busy.”

            “You said you weren’t.”

            “I never said that.” Kei said. “I just asked you what you waned.”

            “I texted you whenever I got home too to let you know I had gotten home safely and you didn’t answer that text either.”

            Kei shrugged.

            “Sorry.”

            Yamaguchi was quiet for a moment, mulling over his next words before saying them.

            “Don’t you want to hear about my date?”

            “Not really.”

            “Why not?”

            “Because I hate Oikawa so I really don’t give a shit.”

            “Tsukki…”

            “Yamaguchi, just drop it. I don’t fucking care.” Kei snapped.

            “Oh…”

            Yamaguchi swallowed, biting hard on his bottom lip to keep it from quivering. He felt like he was going to cry. Kei had never snapped at him like that and he had never told Yamaguchi he didn’t care about something relating to him. It felt like someone had stabbed Yamaguchi in the heart and the longer he thought about it the more anxious he felt. He felt like going out with Oikawa was a mistake, like it made Kei mad and now he was going to lose him over a stupid dinner.

            “Okay…” Yamaguchi said softly. “I… um… have to pee…”

            He got up and ran out of the classroom, leaving Kei alone again. Kei put his headphones on and turned his music up louder. He knew Yamaguchi was upset, but so was he and Yamaguchi couldn’t get his head out of Oikawa’s ass for long enough to tell. Kei knew he was quiet and secretive, but when he was upset he got even quieter. Yamaguchi could always tell when Kei was upset, but he was too worried about the fact that Kei didn’t ask about his date.

            If it had been anyone but Oikawa then Kei would have asked, but Yamaguchi knew how he felt about the older male so it shouldn’t have come as a shock that he didn’t ask. Kei didn’t want anything to do with Oikawa and, best friend or not, that included hearing anything and everything that Yamaguchi had to say about him.

            Kei heard shuffling and looked to his side to find Yamaguchi back in his seat. He was sniffling and dabbing at his eyes with a tissue. Kei knew it was his fault Yamaguchi was crying and he felt awful. He was supposed to help Yamaguchi stop crying, not be the one to make him cry. He slid his headphones down and looked at his friends.

            “Yamaguchi…”

            “Shut up.” He said. “I don’t care.”

            Kei took a breath in and nodded.

            “Okay,” he said. “Sorry.”

            “Whatever.”

            Kei slipped his headphones back on and sighed. He knew he fucked up and this time he wasn’t so sure he could fix it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Kei was leaning against the back of the school again, his headphones around his neck and a cigarette between his lips. He was still upset, but more at himself now for not just shutting the fuck up and letting Yamaguchi tell him about his date. For all he knew the date could have gone terribly and Yamaguchi would have said he was sorry and that Kei was right and he doesn’t want anything to do with Oikawa every again. The problem was that like many other times, his jealousy had gotten the better of him and caused him to snap at the only person who even gave two shits about him.

            He heard shuffling and looked up to find Oikawa walking up to him. The brunette leaned against the wall and glanced at Kei who only flipped him off and moved over some. Oikawa laughed softly and lit a cigarette, catching Kei’s attention. He was surprised to find that someone like Oikawa smoked as it seemed more like something he’d be disgusted with than something he would actually take up.

            “Didn’t know you smoked.” Oikawa said.

            “I could say the same about you.”

            “I do occasionally.”

            Kei gave a small nod and took a long drag before blowing out the smoke. He pushed his glasses up gently and took another drag.

            “Yamaguchi’s pretty great.”

            Kei grit his teeth, trying to stay calm.

            “You’re pretty lucky to have a friend as great as he is.”

            “I know.”

            “Be careful with him.”

            “Excuse me?”

            Kei was getting pissed. Oikawa actually had the audacity to tell Kei to be careful with Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi was his best friend and he would never do anything to hurt him. Kei never even considered hurting Yamaguchi. He picked up the pieces whenever other hurt him.

            “I said be careful with him.” Oikawa said. “As in don’t hurt him.”

            Kei scoffed.

            “I should be saying this shit to you.”

            “It isn’t shit. He has bad anxiety and he needs to be treated gently.”

            “You don’t think I fucking know that?” he snapped. “Yamaguchi is my _best friend_. I know every single thing there is to know about him. I know him better than anyone. I know him better than you will _ever_ know him. He might think you’re sweet but I know the truth. You’re an asshole. You’re an asshole and you’re full of shit.”

            “Yamaguchi doesn’t think so.”

            “Yamaguchi has a good heart and he sees the best in people. That’s why he can’t tell how much of a dick you are.”

            “I may be a dick but at least I’m a good kisser.”

            “That’s what you think.”

            “So does Yamaguchi.”

            Kei glared at him and Oikawa smirked. He knew exactly what to say to rile Kei up and make him angry.

            “Fuck you.” Kei spat.

            “No thank, Yamaguchi took care of that last night.”

            Kei had enough. He threw his cigarette to the ground and before he could think twice he balled up his fist and punch Oikawa in the face. He smirked, watching as the older boy stumbled backwards and grabbed at the right side of his face.

            “You fucking prick!” Oikawa yelled.

            Kei raised his hand to punch Oikawa again when his phone vibrated against his thigh and distracted him. He took it from his pocket and looked down at the screen, surprised to find a text from Yamaguchi.

_Yams: Where’s mu mesocene?_

_You: What?_

_Yams: Medocenes_

_You: Medicine?_

_Yams: Yes_

_You: I have it_

_Yams: Neef niw, hutty._

_You: Be right there._

Kei turned back to Oikawa and glared at him.

“Yamaguchi is mine.” he growled. “Stay the fuck away from him.”

            He shoved his phone back into his pocket and took off running towards the gym. Yamaguchi used perfect grammar when texting so for him to mess anything up was a sure sign that something was wrong. Kei yanked the door open and glanced around the gym for Yamaguchi. When he didn’t see him he ran towards the clubroom where he found Yamaguchi curled up in the corner and rocking back and forth.

            Kei grabbed a water bottle from his bag and walked over to Yamaguchi. He sat down next to him and opened the bottle then took Yamaguchi’s medication from his pocket and took out a pill. He held it in his hand and gently turned Yamaguchi’s head to face him.

            “Open.”

            Yamaguchi didn’t listen; he stayed on the floor with his legs pulled up to his chest. His whole body was shaking and soft whimpers left his mouth as tears fell down his face.

            “Tadashi, open your mouth.” Kei said sternly.

            Yamaguchi opened his mouth and Kei dropped the pill onto his tongue. He tipped Yamaguchi’s head back slightly and poured some water into his mouth. Yamaguchi tried to move, causing water to spill out and drip down his chin. Kei gently closed his mouth, still keeping his eye on his friend.

            “Sallow.”

            Yamaguchi nodded and took a small breath in through his nose and the swallowed. He was still whimpering and shaking so Kei wrapped his arm around him and pulled him close. Yamaguchi’s head dropped onto Kei’s shoulder and Kei looked around to make sure they were alone before pressing a soft kiss to Yamaguchi’s head.

            “It’s okay,” he whispered. “You’re gonna be alright. I’m here now. Everything is okay. I won’t let anything hurt you, I promise.”

            Yamaguchi managed a small nod and Kei pulled him in a little bit closer. He kissed his head again and shut his eyes.

            “I’m so sorry for earlier.” He said softly. “I just… I’m really sorry, Tadi…”

            Yamaguchi sniffed softly and rubbed his eyes.

            “It’s okay...” he said softly. “I’m sorry for rubbing it in.”

            “Do you forgive me?”

            “Only if you forgive me.”

            “Of course I do, Tadashi, I’ll always forgive you.” Kei said. “You’re my best friend. Plus, if I don’t then I don’t have anyone else to put up with me.”

            Yamaguchi laughed softly and Kei held back a smile.

            “Do you feel better?”

            Yamaguchi nodded.

            “A lot better.” He said. “Thank you for coming.”

            “I lo—” Kei stopped. “I will always come when you need me.”

            “Thank you.”

            Kei nodded and Yamaguchi was quiet for a moment before speaking again.

            “Tsukki?”

            “Hmm?”

            “What did you start to say?”

            Kei chewed on the inside of his lip, debating on whether or not to admit it. He shook his head, deciding against it. The smelly and disgusting clubroom was not the ideal place to confess his love for his best friend.

            “It’s—” he stopped again. “I’ll tell you later.”

            “When’s later?”

            “I don’t know.”

            “Tsukkiiiiii.” Yamaguchi whined.

            Kei pecked Yamaguchi’s head again and stood up.

            “Come on,” he said. “It’s time for practice.”


	8. Secrets

Tadashi stood up and left the clubroom, leaving Tsukishima behind as he changed clothes. He tugged on his hair, trying to straighten a few of the curls with his fingers. Tadashi had a love-hate relationship with his curls; he thought they were cute but they were also a pain to deal with. He had run out of time to straighten his hair that morning so he had to deal with the wild mop of curls that was his hair. Tadashi saw Oikawa and walked over to say hi, furrowing his eyebrows when he noticed a small bruise forming around his eye.

            “What happened to your eye?” Tadashi asked.

            He reached up to touch it and Oikawa flinched, backing away some.

            “Earlier I was…”

            Oikawa trailed off. He didn’t want to lie to Tadashi, but he knew if he told the truth then it would either break Tadashi’s heart or he would lose him as a friend forever. Oikawa didn’t want either of those so he forced a smile and lied.

            “I was laying on my bed throwing a volleyball into the air and it came down and hit me in the face.” He said. “It kind of got my nose too but that doesn’t hurt.”

            “Aw, I’m sorry.” Tadashi said. “Are you okay?”

            “Yeah, I’ll be alright.”

            “Good.”

            Tadashi smiled and Oikawa returned it, his heart fluttering slightly.

            “Tashykawa!”

            Oikawa sighed.

            “Iwazumi is calling, gotta go.”

            “Did you tell him?”

            “No.”

            “Are you going to?”

            “Probably not.”

            “Why?”

            Oikawa stared at Yamaguchi and sighed softly.

            “I have my reasons.”

            He flashed Tadashi another smile and then ran off. Tadashi stared after him for a moment and then turned around, skipping back towards his side of the gym. When Tsukishima walked out of the clubroom, he straightened up a bit and walked over to him.

            “Tsukki, can we get food after practice?” he asked. “I’m hungry!”

            “Yamaguchi, it’s only three, lunch was at noon.”

            “I didn’t eat lunch tonight.”

            Tsukishima gave him a disapproving look.

            “And why not?”

            “Um…”

            Tadashi looked towards the floor, running a hand through his hair as he shifted back and forth on his feet.

            “Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

            “I forgot to pack one this morning.” He said softly.

            “Why? Did you forget to take your medication? You’re supposed to set alarms for that so you don’t forget.”

            “No, I took it!” Tadashi cried. “I just woke up late so I showered and then got dressed took my medicine with breakfast and then I went to brush my teeth while I was waiting for you but you never came so I thought maybe you had come and I didn’t answer so you left since you don’t like to wait so I checked my phone and I was almost late anyways so I just left the house and I didn’t get anything.”

            “And why didn’t you buy lunch?”

            “I didn’t have any money.”

            “You could have asked me for some.”

            “I thought you were mad at me so I didn’t want to bother you.”

            Tsukishima sighed softly.

            “Yamaguchi, how many times do I have to tell you to eat lunch?” he asked. “You know how things get if you don’t. I don’t tell you to be an asshole, I tell you for your own safety.”

            “I know and I’m sorry.” Tadashi frowned. “Please don’t be mad.”

            “I’m not mad, I’m just…”

            Tadashi’s eyes filled with tears. He was scared that Tsukishima was going to say disappointed and having Tsukishima disappointed in him was even worse than having him mad at him.

            “Worried.” Tsukishima said. “I’m worried about you.”

            “Why? It was just one day?”

            Tadashi rubbed at his eyes and Tsukishima sighed.

            “It’s easy to get addicted to things.” He said. “Or to forget things over and over.”

            “I won’t.”       

            “You forget your water all the time.”

            Tadashi paused. He knew that was true, but forgetting a water bottle is different than forgetting to pack an entire lunch.

            “But that’s different.” he argued.

            “Yes, forgetting your lunch is worse.”

            “But Tsukki.”

            “Look, I’m not mad, but if it happens again then you’re setting an alarm to remind you to pack a lunch too.”

            “Okay…”

            Tadashi sighed and Tsukishima ran a hand through his hair.

            “I have a granola bar in my bag,” Tsukishima said. “Go get it and get the water bottle I gave you earlier then sit down and eat.”

            “Okay.” Tadashi smiled. “Thanks Tsukki!”

            He ran back towards the clubroom, leaving Tsukishima alone on the side of the court. Tadashi opened the clubroom door and walked in. He started to open Tsukishima’s bag when he noticed something sticking out of his. He walked over to it and pulled out the small piece of paper.

_You are the stars_

_That surround my moon,_

_You’re the only face_

_I see in the whole room._

_Your jet black curls_

_Of your beautiful hair,_

_They add to your beauty_

_Your beauty so rare._

_The love that I feel_

_Is greater than all_

_With someone like you_

_It could never be wrong._

_Love, your secret admirer._

Tadashi let out a loud squeal and then covered his mouth so no one would hear him. This made two love letters in two days and this one was even more beautiful than the first. He found them both a tiny bit cheesy, but in the best way possible. He loved cheesy things anyways; romantic comedies were his favorite movie genre. They were cheesy and fairly lame, but he also thought they were cute.

            He wanted to tell Tsukishima again, but he was afraid that he would get mad and then it would lead to another fight. Tadashi held the letter to his chest and smiled. He sighed happily and hid it back into his back and then looked for Tsukishima’s.

            He picked up the water bottle Tsukishima had given him when he took his medicine and took a drink then set it to the side. He unzipped the top and found the granola bars lying right on top in plain sight. Tadashi grabbed both of them then zipped the bag back up. He grabbed the water bottle and ran back into the gym, sitting down where Tsukishima had told him to.

            If Tadashi had only paid a little more attention then he would have noticed the book of poetry lying right beneath the granola bars and all of his questions would have been answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter didn't mention secrets at all, but it's still called that because multiple people have secrets and they were all hinted at in the chapter.
> 
> One more chapter tonight! I just have to eat dinner first.  
> I feel like I share my life with you guys in my notes and I hope no one minds because I'm really lonely and I just like to talk.


	9. A Proposition

After practice Kei changed and then sat down on the bench. He stared at his feet for a little bit and sighed softly. He was happy that Yamaguchi had forgiven him, but he wished they hadn’t even fought to begin with. It hurt him when they fought and not just because he knew he would be alone if he lost Yamaguchi. He just didn’t like see him so upset.

            “Yamaguchi, let’s go.”

            Yamaguchi was bouncing on his feet slightly.

            “But I want to play longer.”

            “No, practice is over and I’m tired.”

            “Pleaseee!”

            “No.”

            “You can stay with us!” Hinata interjected.

            “Hell no.”

            Hinata stuck his tongue out at Kei and Yamaguchi pouted.

            “Come on,” Kei said again. “I’ll buy you French fries.”

            “Okay!”

            Yamaguchi ran towards Kei, bumping into him and almost knocking him to the ground. He giggled softly and picked up his back throwing it over his shoulder.

            “Let’s go!” he cried. “It’s French fry time!”

            Kei sighed, shaking his head fondly.

            “Yeah, yeah.” He muttered. “French fry time.”

            They left the school and started down the street. It was only five so it was still light outside which made it a lot easier to keep an eye on Yamaguchi. He ran a few feet ahead and then stopped, turning around to urge Kei to walk faster.

            “What’s gotten into you?” Kei asked. “You’re so jumpy and energetic.”

            “I’m happy!” Yamaguchi cried.

            “What are you so happy about?”

            “I’m always happy.”

            “That’s not true.”

            Yamaguchi huffed and crossed his arms.

            “That’s not my fault.”

            “I know, Yamaguchi. I didn’t say that it was.”

            “I know.”

            Yamaguchi ran forward again and Kei sighed before running off after him. Aside from an almost accident when Kei had to keep Yamaguchi from running out into the street to chase a cat, they made it to the small stand safely. Kei bought a box of fries for Yamaguchi and a bottle of water for himself. He drank half of it and then put the bottle in his bag, saving the other half for Yamaguchi.

            “Home now?” Yamaguchi asked.

            Kei nodded and Yamaguchi laced his left arm through Kei’s right. He held his French fries in his left hand and fed himself with his right. He stayed quiet, munching happily on his fries as they made their way to Kei’s house.

            “Want one?”

            Yamaguchi held a French fry out to Kei who leaned over and took it, chewing slowly before speaking.

            “I have some water if you want it.”

            “I’m okay right now.”

            “You sure?”

            Yamaguchi nodded.

            “Well if you change your mind then let me know.”

            “I will.”

            Kei nodded again and they continued on their way. He wanted to talk more, but he wasn’t good with words and he wasn’t sure what else he could say. He couldn’t mention the second love note because then Yamaguchi would know it was from him. He did wonder why Yamaguchi hadn’t mentioned it though. He told Kei everything and now since his date with Oikawa he was hardly saying anything at all. Kei just hoped Yamaguchi didn’t think that’s who it was from. Kei sighed softly, running a hand through his hair.

            “You okay, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked.

            Kei nodded and Yamaguchi smiled at him.

            _Just notice me, stupid._ He thought. _Just fucking notice I’m here._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Yamaguchi sat in the middle of Kei's bed pouting. 

            “Tsukkiiiiii.” He whined.

            "What?"

            "I'm bored."

            "Well stop pouting. You're going to end up getting your face stuck that way."

            Yamaguchi frowned and let out a loud huff of air. He was moody and today seemed to be worse than others. He was happy and energetic and running all over the place earlier and now he was all mopey and pouting. Sometimes it was a lot to deal with but Kei loved him anyways. 

            "Tsukki, we should do something."

            "I don't want to go out again."

            "No, not like that."

            "Then find a video game to play or a movie or something."

            "Not like that!"

            "Well for fuck's sake, Tadashi, I can't read your mind!"

            Yamaguchi pouted and Kei sighed. He hadn't meant to snap at Yamaguchi but he was being vague and that was one thing that always frustrated Kei. He would do almost anything that Yamaguchi wanted to do but he couldn’t do anything at all if Yamaguchi wouldn’t say what it was he wanted.

            "I wanna do… like…"

            His voice got softer with every word. 

            "Sex stuff."

            Kei's eyes widened and he almost choked on his own tongue.

            "Yamaguchi…" he said wearily.

            Kei would happily have sex with Yamaguchi in a heartbeat, he’d wanted to for quite a long time, but he wasn’t sure Yamaguchi was ready. He wasn’t even sure if he was ready, hell, he’d never even kissed anyone before. Sure, he’s jacked off in and out the shower to the thought of Yamaguchi and sometimes even while he was laying on his bed as he waited for Yamaguchi to get out of the shower, but that isn’t the same as having sex with another person.

            "What? We're almost sixteen and everyone at school already does that stuff. Hinata told me that he and Kageyama have already done it ten times."

            Kei scoffed at the mention of the first years. He wasn't a fan of the two as their constant incessant bickering gave him migraines that usually lasted the entirety of practice.

            "I don't care what they've done. We aren't them." Kei said. “We aren’t even dating.”

            He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth and the slight twitch of Yamaguchi’s downward made him feel as if he had just been stabbed in the chest with a double sided knife.

            "Yeah but like you let me hold your hand and you kiss my cheek and stuff."

            "You like that stuff."

            "What if I like this?"

            "Well you can't know without trying it, now can you?"

            Yamaguchi pouted.

            "You're mean to me."

            Kei sighed softly.

            "We both know that isn't true."

            “Oikawa would try it with me.”

            Kei’s face shriveled up in disgust.

            “Well if you want to do it so bad then go do it with Oikawa.”

            He bit down on his tongue, mentally berating himself for suggesting the idea. Kei knew Yamaguchi wouldn’t leave, it was too late and he was scared of the dark, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t consider it another time.

            "You just don't think I'm pretty." Yamaguchi said.

            Kei walked over to Yamaguchi whose head was now facing down and staring at his lap. Kei put a hand under his chin and gently lifted Yamaguchi's head up so they locked eyes.

            "That is not true." Kei said. "I think you're very pretty."

            "Then why won't you do anything with me?"

            Kei sighed, brushing the tears that were forming in Yamaguchi's eyes away with his thumb.

            "I'll tell you later."

            If he was honest, he didn’t think Yamaguchi would like his reason. Kei would jump in bed with Yamaguchi without a second thought, but he would much rather wait to see if he ever grew the balls to confess his feelings. Kei would much rather start dating Yamaguchi and then have sex with him instead of just becoming someone he turned to because he wanted to see what it was like to hook up with someone.

            Kei hid it all well, but he was quite worried about what could happen to their relationship if that happened. He didn’t want their relationship to turn into the stupid friends with benefits kind of thing that’s sometimes shown in movies. He wanted a real relationship with homemade dinners and movie dates and long kisses in place of saying goodbye and he wanted that with Yamaguchi.

            "I wanna know now!"

            "Later."

            "No, now!"

            Kei sighed and leaned down, gently pressing his lips to Yamaguchi's. It was gentle, much more so than Yamaguchi ever thought Kei would be, and before he had the chance to kiss back it was over and Kei was standing back up.

            "Later." He said again.

            Yamaguchi sighed and nodded.

            "Okay…" he said quietly, a light pink dusted his cheeks.

            Once Kei turned around he raised a hand to his face, gently touching his lips with the tip of his fingers. Kei sat back down at his desk and put his head in his hands. He wasn't entirely sure what had gotten into him to make him do that but he was certain he wanted more. 


	10. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't as good and it's more of a filler chapter, but it (hopefully) will fill your fluffy needs.

Tadashi wanted to squeal with joy. He had _finally_ gotten to kiss Tsukishima. Well, Tsukishima had gotten to kiss him. He was a little disappointed that he hadn’t gotten to kiss him back, but he wasn’t going to complain. As soon as he had pulled away Tadashi missed the feeling of Tsukishima’s lips pressed against his own.

            The warmth of his soft, pink lips, the slight chill of his lip ring, the gentleness of his touch that made Tadashi’s heart beat so quickly he was convinced it was going to explode like fireworks inside of his body. He wanted to ask for more, but he was afraid that if he did then Tsukishima would pull away and he would mess everything up again.

            “Can we watch a movie?”

            “Yeah, one second.”

            Tadashi tilted his head to the side, furrowing his eyebrows.

            “Are you okay?”

            Tsukishima seemed a lot happier now; his voice wasn’t as rough as it usually was, his posture wasn’t as stiff, he didn’t seem as high-strung, and he didn’t even hesitate before answer Tadashi’s question.

            “Yes, why do you ask?”

            Tadashi chewed on the inside of his lip. Tsukishima didn’t say yes, he thought it sounded too eager, so clearly something was different.

            “You just seem different.”

            “Different how?”

            “You just seem…” Tadashi paused. “Lighter.”

            “Is that good?”

            “Definitely.”

            “Then what’s the issue?”

            “I… guess there isn’t one.”

            “Okay then.”

            Tsukishima folded the piece of paper in half and placed it in the front cover of his notebook.

            “Whatcha doing?”

            “Writing.”

            “You don’t like writing.”

            Tsukishima shrugged.

            “It’s alright.”

            He slid his chair back and turned around. He stood up and held out his hand to Tadashi who took it and stood up slowly. He smoothed out his sweater and sighed.

            “Can I put my crown somewhere?”

            Tsukishima laughed softly and took the flower crown off Tadashi’s head. He set it gently on his desk and shook his head slightly.

            “Oh, Tadashi…”

            “What?”

            Tsukishima shook his head again and walked out, leaving a very confused Tadashi alone in the middle of the bedroom.

            “Hey, wait for me!”

            Tadashi ran after Tsukishima, tripping and falling over the last stair. He let out a yelp and grabbed his ankle, his eyes filling with tears.

            “T-s-s-sukki!”

            Tsukishima turned around and looked at Tadashi. He was on the brink of laughter when he realized Tadashi was crying.

            “What happened?” he asked, his voice laced with concern.

            Tsukishima quickly knelt down next to Tadashi and frowned. He placed one hand over Tadashi’s and raised the other to brush his tears away. Tadashi leaned into Tsukishima’s hand and sniffed.

            “I was coming after you and I fell.”

            “How many times do I have to tell you to be careful?”

            “Lots.”

            “And when are you actually going to listen?”

            “I do!” Tadashi cried.

            “Obviously not.”

            Tadashi pouted and Tsukishima brushed his hair back.

            “Come on, let’s get you up.”

            Tsukishima held out his hand and helped Tadashi stand up. As soon as he was up he let out a whine and leaned against Tsukishima.

            “I hurt my ankle.”

            Tsukishima sighed.

            “Oh Tadashi, what am I going to do with you?”

            _Date me, love me, marry me._

“Help me.”

            “That’s what I’m doing.”

            Tsukishima moved one arm and moved the other, slipping it under Tadashi’s legs. He picked him up, letting out an exaggerated groan.

            “Lay off the French fries, would you?” he teased.

            “Hey!”

            Tadashi pouted and hit Tsukishima’s shoulder.

            “I’m just kidding.” He said. “You barely weigh a thing.”

            Tadashi stuck his tongue out at Tsukishima who simply smiled and walked into the den. He set Tadashi down on the couch and looked at him.

            “Don’t move, I’ll me right back.”

            Tadashi nodded and Tsukishima walked into the kitchen, coming back a few minutes later with an icepack and a small bowl of goldfish crackers. He put the icepack on Tadashi’s ankle then handed him the goldfish and sat down.

            “Can I move?” Tadashi asked.

            “As long as you keep your ankle elevated.”

            Tadashi nodded and put his goldfish on the table. He lifted himself up with his hands and scooted back so he was sitting on Tsukishima’s lap. He took Tsukishima’s left arm and moved it to the arm rest, turning it so it was wrapped around him. Tadashi shifted to grab his bowl, making Tsukishima’s breath hitch.

            “Watch it.” he hissed.

            “Sorry Tsukki.” Tadashi giggled.

            Tsukishima rolled his eyes, shaking his head slightly.

            “No you aren’t.”

            “Only a little.”

            “Mhm.”

            Tsukishima grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. He flipped through the channels before settling on a random movie and settling back into the couch some. Tadashi leaned his head on Tsukishima’s chest and sighed happily. Tsukishima wrapped his arm tighter around Tadashi, making him smile.

            “What are you grinning about?” Tsukishima asked.

            “Nothing.”

            Tsukishima glanced at Tadashi. He knew he was happy about something, but so much had happened in just the one day that it was hard to tell what he was happy about.

            “How do you feel?”

            “My ankle hurts.”

            “I mean from your panic attack earlier. Are you doing okay?”

            Tadashi nodded.

            “I feel a lot better. Thank you for coming so quickly.”

            Tsukishima squeezed Tadashi gently, taking a deep breath in.

            “I will _always_ come when you call.”

            “Thank you…” Tadashi said softly.

            Tsukishima looked down at Tadashi who smiled back up at him. Tadashi’s heart thumped loudly in his chest. He wanted to kiss him again. He wanted to feel Tsukishima’s lips pressed against his own and feel the cool metal of his tongue ring with his own and run his fingers through his colored hair. Tadashi shifted and started to lean in when Tsukishima leaned away, laying his head back on the couch.

            “Don’t look at me like that.” He said, the tips of his ears burning.

            “Like what?”

            “Like…” Tsukishima waved his hand in the air. “Like I’m a fucking star or some shit like that.”

            Tadashi giggled softly

            “A star?”

            “Ah, shut up.”

            Tadashi smiled and nuzzled his head against Tsukishima’s chest.

            “You’re so cute.”

            Tsukishima blushed and looked away.

            “Shut up.”

            “Don’t be mean because you know I’m right.”

            “I’m not being mean.” He said. “Besides, I’m not cute. You’re cute. I’m hot.”

            Tadashi smirked.

            “Hell yeah you are.”

            Tsukishima blushed more and he covered it with his hand in an attempt to hide the scarlet color. Tadashi giggled and pulled Tsukishima’s hand away then poked his cheek gently.

            “Your face matches my leggings.”

            Tsukishima chuckled softly and shook his head.

            “You’re such a dork.”

            Tadashi smiled, reaching up to gently pat Tsukishima head.

            “Maybe,” he said. “But at least I’m cute.”

            Tsukishima chuckled and nodded.

            “Yeah, at least you’re cute.”


	11. Stressed Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is really really bad, but it's just a filler. Things will be back up to normal in the next one. 
> 
> Sorry there was no chapter yesterday. Every once in a while I like to take a day off just so I can keep myself together and not stress myself out.

Kei couldn’t get the kiss out of his head. Yamaguchi’s lips were so much softer than he had ever imagined. They were plump and soft and tasted faintly like strawberries and Kei couldn’t help but wonder if Yamaguchi used strawberry lip-gloss because he knew Kei liked strawberries. He wasn’t sure of much, but he was certain that he wanted more.

            He wanted to kiss Yamaguchi until their lips were swollen and sore and they couldn’t even remember their names. He wanted to go further, to kiss all over Yamaguchi’s body as he squirmed beneath him. He wanted to kiss and suck at Yamaguchi’s neck, marking him as his and only his. He wanted Yamaguchi and he wanted all of him.

            Kei groaned, throwing his head into the back of the couch. Yamaguchi shifted slightly and Kei mentally cursed himself for being so loud. Yamaguchi hadn’t fallen asleep that long ago, but he wanted him to stay asleep. He looked peaceful, curled up in Kei’s lap with his head on his chest. His left leg was bent and pulled up and his right leg was still out straight, the icepack still wrapped around his ankle. His arms were crossed over his chest and Kei found it adorable that even in his sleep Yamaguchi looked like an angel.

            “Oh Yamaguchi…” Kei sighed. “Yama, Yama, Yama.”

            He shook his head and chuckled softly.

            “You drive me insane.”

            Kei slowly pulled one of Yamaguchi’s hands away from his chest and slipped his hand into it, lacing their fingers together. His long fingers went halfway up the back of Yamaguchi’s hand and their skin tones contrasted more than he had noticed before.

            “I don’t understand how you can stay so… so… so sane all the time!” he cried. “How you can hold my hand a lot and let me kiss your head and your cheek when you’re upset and how you can always crawl into my lap or let me hold you when you’re upset and not be affected by it. I don’t do it because you like it and I don’t, as you think, just deal with holding your hand because you like it. I like it! I’ll never admit that, but I really like it. Your skin is so soft and… and… fuck I’m so bad at this.”

            He sighed heavily again and shut his eyes, giving Yamaguchi’s hand a soft squeeze.

            “I know I act all tough and shit and I mean, I am, but I’m also not. I get scared too, you know? I’ll never tell you that because you have enough to worry about with just your problems, you don’t need mine too. I’m also worried that if I do tell you that then you’ll think less of me. You’re all I’ve got, Yams… You always ask me why I like to go to your house more than mine and well, I just like you family. Your parents are so nice to me and your mom treats me like her son. My own mother doesn’t treat me like a son. My parents hate me.”

            Kei poked at his lip ring with his tongue. He wasn’t good at talking about things and he wasn’t sure why he wanted to know. Talking about serious things was much easier to do when Yamaguchi was asleep and he couldn’t hear, but it was still hard for Kei to admit anything at all.

            “I’m gay, Yamaguchi. I know you don’t know that and that’s why I’m telling you now. You know how you’ve mentioned girls sending me love notes and you’ve asked me why I never accept them and why I don’t date any of them? It’s because I’m gay and I’m in love with my stupid, flower crown wearing best friend.” He paused. “Sorry, you aren’t stupid. I know I call you dumb a lot but I don’t think you are. I’m just… transferring feelings.”

            Yamaguchi stirred and Kei stayed quiet for a moment, watching as he pulled his arm back to his chest, taking Kei’s hand with him. He tucked it under his chin and let out a pleasant hum, the corners of his mouth curling up into a smile.

            “I’m sorry I got so upset whenever you said you had a date with Oikawa. I know you’re my best friend and I should have been happy for you and I should have asked you how it went and I should have texted you back, but I just couldn’t do it. Kuroo had threatened to ask you out and take you home and sleep with you and that pissed me off and then you tell me you have a date with Oikawa, of all people! You know I hate him, you know I think he’s a dick and you didn’t listen to me. You just said he’s nice to you so it’s okay.” Kei said. “I understand that he’s nice to you and I understand you thinking he’s a good person, but he isn’t. I know you see the best in everyone and that’s one of the best things about you, but that’s what’s going to end up getting you hurt. I care about you so much, more than anything else, and I just want to keep you safe from everything.”

            He swallowed hard. He was getting into the more serious things and it was getting harder to talk about. He didn’t even like to _think_ about all of this and now here he was confessing it all to his sleeping best friend.

            “You’re so amazing, Tadashi, and I can’t even explain it all. You’re so beautiful and so strong. I know your family supports you and I know you have Hinata and Sugawara-san and me but that’s really it and I don’t understand how you can go through all that you do and get beat up just for reading in the library or get punched in the stomach just because you like flowers and still have such a positive outlook on life. Your ADHD acts up and you can’t focus and then you get anxious and then you just end up worse and I know sometimes you break down and you hurt yourself but you haven’t done that in so long and I’m so proud and I just think you’re really strong for it all and there’s no way I could ever deal with as much as you do and still function.”

            Kei looked down at Yamaguchi and smiled. He brushed his hair out of his face and then pulled his hand away, letting it linger on his cheek.

            “I love how you get so excited about things and how your eyes light up when you see something or I say something that you really like. You’re just so fucking special and it kills me that you can’t see it because you’re smart and funny and wonderful and I still really can’t do this. I can’t find the correct word to say anything and it’s stressing me out. I want to slam my head against the wall because even though you’re asleep I still can’t say anything right and I’m just so fucking bad at talking about feelings and putting all my thoughts into words. I’m smart, but apparently only book smart because I’m complete shit at everything else.”

            Kei groaned softly.

            “I don’t understand how you haven’t figured out that I wrote you those love letters. I know they aren’t great and they’re pretty damn lame, but still. You talked to me about love letters and then four hours later you get one? You get a second one and I was the only one in the clubroom. I had a book of poetry right under the granola bars! Did you not see it or did you not put it together or what? On top of that there are only four people who know your locker number and three of them are in happy relationships so why would they give you a love letter? I even told you he could be on the volleyball team and you still haven’t figured it out.”

            Kei felt more like he was ranting as opposed to confessing now. He wanted to confess to Yamaguchi and tell him he loved him and wanted to be with him, but it was easy. If it was this hard to tell Yamaguchi when he was asleep, Kei was terrified for how hard it was going to be whenever the time came for him to tell Yamaguchi whenever he was awake.

            “You fuck me up. You stress me out. You drive me absolutely insane, but I’m so fucking in love with you that it isn’t even funny.”

            Kei sighed heavily. He took his hand away from Yamaguchi and rubbed his face, groaning once more.

            “Just open your eyes,” he muttered. “I’m right in front of you… just fucking notice already, Tadashi….”

            Kei sighed heavily and wrapped his arms under Yamaguchi’s legs. He picked him up and carried him upstairs to his bedroom. He laid him down and pulled the blankets up around him then sat on the edge of the bed.

            “I would lay down with you… I’m sure you wouldn’t mind, but like you said before; consent is important in everything so I’m just going to go sleep on the couch downstairs. It’s lumpy as shit, but it’s better than the floor. I think. I don’t know what I’m say or doing anymore.”

            He brushed Yamaguchi’s hair out of his face and smiled before leaning down and kissing his forehead softly.

            “I love you so much, Tadashi.” Kei whispered. “Goodnight.”

            Kei stood up and stared at Yamaguchi for a moment before turning around and walking downstairs. He wished Yamaguchi had just pretended to be asleep and had heard everything so that way Kei wouldn’t have to tell him. Unfortunately for both of them though, he hadn’t.


	12. The Truth Comes Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there hasn't been a chapter in a while; I was taking some time off for myself.  
> I'm also sorry because this chapter is probably shit. It's short and a filler and it didn't really even go how I wanted it to, but I'm trying my best.

Tadashi wiggled slightly in the booth as he waited. He fiddled with his flower crown and checked his phone screen to make sure it was straight. He set his phone down and looked up right as someone slid in across from him.

            “Hey!”

            “How are you?”

            “I’m really good, how are you?”

            “Better now that I’m with you.”

            Tadashi blushed and looked away.

            “So why’d you ask me here?”

            “I wanted to get lunch.”

            “Why’d you ask me though?”

            “Tsukki doesn’t like to go out to places like this.”

            “So you asked me?”

            “We’re friends, right?”

            “Yeah.”

            “So why can’t I ask you to lunch?”

            “You can, I was just surprised.”

            “Oh.”

            “Yeah, sorry.”

            “It’s okay.”

            They grew quiet and Tadashi scratched at his nail polish. It felt awkward now and he wasn’t sure why, something just seemed off and he didn’t like it. He wanted to have a nice lunch and talk about things and laugh; not sit here quietly and ruin his manicure.

            “How’s your eye?”

            “It’s okay.”

            “That’s good.”

            “Yeah.”

            “Hi, I’m Hazuki! I’ll be waiting on you today.”

            The blonde smiled and Tadashi returned it.

            “Can I start you off with something to drink?”

            “Matcha, please.”

            “Okay and what about you?”

            He turned to Tadashi who shifted slightly.

            “Um uh just water.”

            “Okay, I’ll be back shortly.”

            Tadashi nodded and went back to picking at his nail polish. He knew it was a bad habit, but he couldn’t help it.

            "Hey Oikawa!"

            "Yeah?"

            The brunette looked up at Tadashi and he smiled. He had been debating whether he should actually say anything but he needed to tell someone and Tsukishima already knew and he didn’t really talk to anyone else.

            "Guess what!"

            "What?"

            "Tsukki kissed me!"

            "Really?"

            "Yeah! We were talking and then all of a sudden he just grabbed my face and kissed me and my heart was beating so fast and I--"

            "I don’t care!"

            "W-what?"

            "I said I don’t fucking care."

            "I thought we were friends though?" Tadashi asked, beginning to crow confused. “Don’t friends care about that kind of thing?”

            "No, I just said that because I couldn’t get what I wanted."

            "What was that?"

            Oikawa rolled his eyes.

            "You.” He said. “I'm in love with you, you fucking idiot!"

            "But what about Iwaizumi-san?"

            "He doesn’t like me." Oikawa said. “I made it up to keep from being embarrassed when you shot me down.”

            "I..."

            "Just leave that fucking idiot of a best friend of yours and be with me."

            "I..."

            “He’s the reason for my black eye anyways! He’s a dick and he just got pissed at me and the same thing will happen to you.”

            “I…”

            "You deserve someone better!"

            "I... I have to go!"

            Tadashi slid out of the booth and ran from the restaurant. He wasn’t sure what to do or what to believe. He knew Tsukishima would never hurt him, but he didn’t think he would hurt anyone else either. He also didn’t understand why Oikawa was telling him that he loved him when less than a week ago he had said he loved Iwaizumi. It made sense to him now though as to why Oikawa tried to stick his hand down his pants.

            Tears ran down Tadashi’s face as he ran. He tripped and fell, hurting his ankle again and ripping his leggings. He sat on the ground crying for a few minutes before getting up and making his way to Tsukishima’s house. He twisted his ankle when he fell so he was limping down the sidewalk, trying his best to stay standing up straight.

            Twenty minutes later Tadashi had made it to Tsukishima’s house. He knocked on the door, trying to balance on his left foot so he didn’t put too much pressure of his right. When the door opened Tadashi threw himself into Tsukishima’s arms and sobbed into his chest. Tsukishima held Tadashi tightly for a moment before picking him up and carrying him upstairs. He set him down on the bed and crawled in next to him.

            “What’s wrong?”

            Tsukishima wrapped his arms around Tadashi and pulled him close.

            “What happened?”

            “I was at lunch with Oikawa,” Tadashi said. “And he said you punched him and you were a dick and that you’d hurt me too.”

            He let out a wail and Tsukishima gave him a soft squeeze.

            “Shhh, calm down Yams.” Tsukishima whispered. “It’s alright.”

            He kissed Yamaguchi’s head and sighed.

            “I will never hurt you.” Tsukishima said. “I promise you that. The only reason I punched him was because he was being an asshole.”

            Tadashi gave a small nod and sniffed, trying to calm down.

            “I’ll be right back.”

            Tadashi nodded and Tsukishima got up. He went downstairs, leaving Tadashi alone. He looked around Tsukishima’s room, sighing softly. Tsukishima’s room was a lot plainer than his was. He had dark gray walls with almost nothing on them; there were a few shelves above his desk, but that was all. Tsukishima returned with an icepack, a cup of tea and a slice of cake. He handed the cake to Tadashi and put the icepack on his ankle then sat down next to him. Tadashi cuddled close to him and slowly started to eat his cake.

            “I’m gonna end up fat,” Tadashi said. “You spoil me.”

            “You will not, you look great.”

            Tadashi blushed and looked down at his plate.

            “Shhh.”

            Tsukishima laughed softly and leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to Tadashi’s head once more.

            “Eat your cake and get some sleep.”

            Tadashi did as he was told, sighing softly as Tsukishima leaned his head on top of his own. He looked up and smiled, noticing he had already fallen asleep. Tadashi reached down and took his hand, giving it a soft squeeze.

            “I love you.” he whispered.


	13. Stressed Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope everyone is well.  
> Sorry there hasn't been a chapter in a while; I finally started at my job so I've been working a whole lot. I also had some major writer's block (I'm not even sure if this chapter is any good because of it) but I'm trying. I sort of have plans for the next chapter so I'll do my best to update again soon.

            Kei sighed heavily and stared up at his bedroom ceiling. He had written three more love notes to Yamaguchi and he hated all of them. He felt like he was just saying the same things over and over again and not what he actually wanted to say. He had tried, but it got to be a little too intense and he got upset and tore it up.

            Kei was also afraid that the notes weren’t doing anything to help the situation. Yamaguchi seemed to be falling for the person writing the notes and not him. Kei may be the one writing the notes, but Yamaguchi doesn’t know that and seeing him fall for someone else hurt. Kei even tried to hint to Yamaguchi that he was the one who had written them, but he never picked them up.

            “Fucking hell.” Kei muttered.

            He put his arm over his face and sighed heavily. The weekend had gone by excruciatingly slow and he was sick of having to find things to keep himself busy. After Yamaguchi had woken up from his nap on Saturday night he went home and they hadn’t had any contact since. Kei was starting to worry that Yamaguchi had heard his love confession and now wanted nothing to do with him.

            Kei’s phone vibrated on the side table and he shifted to pick it up. Noticing it was just a text from Hinata asking something about Math, he let it go and rolled back over. He wasn’t in the mood to talk to Hinata right now, not that he ever was any other time either, but he definitely wasn’t right now. When his phone started vibrating again, he ignored it, assuming it was just Hinata again. Three minutes later it vibrated again and this time kept going, making Kei huff angrily and pick it up.

            “What the fuck do you want?”

            “T-Tsukki?”

            “Yamaguchi?”

            “Yeah…”

            “Oh, sorry, I thought you were Hinata.”

            “Why?”

            “He texted me about homework and I ignored him so I thought he was calling to get an answer.”

            “Oh.”

            “Yeah, sorry.”

            “It’s okay.”

            There was silence on the line for a few minutes and then Yamaguchi spoke up again.

            “Can I ask you a question?”

            “Sure.”

            Kei rolled back onto his side and held back a sigh. Talking to Yamaguchi was tiring sometimes. He was either incredibly talkative or incredibly quiet and Kei often wished he would just get over whatever he was feeling and spit out whatever he wanted to say and move on.

            “About the love notes…”

            Kei’s heart started pounding and he took a deep breath.

            “What about them?”

            “I think they might be a joke.”

            “What? Why?”

            “Because I heard Tanaka laughing about something at practice the other day and then he called me over and said something about me being gay and something along those lines.”

            “So you think he wrote them?”

            “Maybe.”

            “But you aren’t friends and he isn’t gay.”

            “That’s why I think they’re a joke.”

            “I don’t.”

            “You think someone actually likes me?”

            “Well yeah.”

            “Why? I don’t see why anyone would.”

            Kei sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. He knew what he was about to say would either make or break their relationship and for a second he was actually debating _not_ saying anything, but he knew if he didn’t then Yamaguchi would mull over everything and probably end up feeling even worse.

            “You don’t see why anyone would like you?” Kei asked.

            “Yes.” Yamaguchi replied. “I’m dumb and ugly and lame and—”

            “And apparently a fucking liar.”

            “What?”

            Yamaguchi was shocked. Kei would never call him a liar and unless he was pissed about something else, he hardly ever swore with him.

            “I said you’re a liar.”

            “How am I a liar?”

            “Because of what you’re saying about yourself. They’re all lies.”

            “No they aren’t.”

            “Yes they are!” Kei cried. “Yamaguchi, anyone would be lucky to date you. You’re in college prep classes so clearly you aren’t dumb and you’re very far from ugly. You’re—”

            “I’m what?” Yamaguchi asked.

            “You’re adorable.” Kei said. “Your eyes are nice and your freckles are cute and the way you dress may be different, but it works for you. You always match your flower crowns with your outfits too and I don’t know, I like it.”

            “You’re not very good at this.” Yamaguchi giggled.

            “Shut up.”

            “Sorry, Tsukki.”

            “You aren’t lame either and next time you say that I’m going to throw your heels in the trash.”

            “Don’t do that!”

            “Then don’t say you’re lame!”

            “Okay then I’ll just say your lame.”

            Kei rolled his eyes.

            “Better me than you.”

            “Oh shut up. You aren’t lame either.”

            Kei laughed softly.

            “You’re such a dork.”

            “You love me.”

            Kei smiled and gave a small nod.

            “You’re my best friend.” He said. “I have no choice but to love you.”

            “Ouch.”

            “I meant that in a good way, stupid.”

            “Hey, you just said I wasn’t stupid!”

            “Back to the letters.”

            Yamaguchi frowned and Kei paused. He knew not addressing that would make Yamaguchi feel bad, but he also didn’t know why he called him stupid after just telling him he wasn’t.

            “I never mean it in a bad way.” Kei said. “I hope you know that.”

            “Then how do you mean it?”

            “I don’t know, I just, sometime you say stuff and it’s just funny or I say something and you’ll make a comment and I know it’s usually a joke so I guess that’s just how I mean it…”

            “Why not call me silly then? Or funny?”

            “Because I hate that word.”

            “But why stupid?”

            “I don’t know, Yamaguchi, I’m sorry.”

            “It’s okay.” He sighed. “Now what about the notes?”

            “How do you feel about the person writing them?”

            “I don’t know.”

            “You don’t know?”

            “I mean, he seems to like me so that’s good, I guess.” Yamaguchi said.

            “You guess?”

            “Well I don’t know anything about him. He could be a total butthead.”

            Kei chuckled softly and shook his head.

            “Nerd.”

            “Meanie.”

            Kei smiled and rolled onto his back.

            “What if he isn’t a dick?”

            “Then he must be nice.”

            “So you would date him?”

            “Maybe.”

            “What would be the deciding factor?”

            “Who he is.” Yamaguchi said. “Why are you so curious?”

            “Just am.”

            “Do you know who wrote them?”

            “If I did then wouldn’t I tell you?”

            “Yes.”

            “Exactly.”

            “Do you have any ideas on who it is?”

            “I already told you, I think he’s on the volleyball team.”

            “But most people are in relationships and Tanaka isn’t gay and I don’t know anything about the other second years and then there’s you.”

            “So that gives you four people to figure out.”

            “Tsukki, are you gay?” Yamaguchi asked. “I don’t think you’ve ever told me…”

            “I’ll tell you later.”

            “Why not now?” Yamaguchi asked. “You tell me everything.”

            “It just isn’t something I want to talk about over the phone.”

            “I could come over.”

            “No, we’ll talk later.”

            “You always say that.” Yamaguchi huffed.

            “Well there’s a lot I don’t want to talk about on the phone.”

            “You’re mean.”

            “Don’t even start.”

            “I was just kidding…”

            “Well watch kidding about that.” Kei said. “People are going to start thinking I treat you like shit and that isn’t the case.”

            “I know that,” Yamaguchi said. “But why does anyone else’s opinion matter? You don’t usually care about what others think.”

            “I care whenever it comes to you.”

            “Why?”

            “Because I care about you.”

            “You do?”

            “You know that…”

            “I guess I’m just not used to you saying it.”

            “Sorry.”

            “It’s fine.”

            “Hey Yams, I gotta go. I’ll see you tomorrow okay?”

            “Alright, bye Tsukki.”

            Kei hung up the phone and set it down. He had gotten so close to telling Yamaguchi he loved him and if he was honest, he wasn’t sure why he didn’t. He thought he had a decent enough chance, but at the same time, Yamaguchi wanted someone nice and while Kei was a lot of things, unfortunately nice was not one of them.


	14. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this didn't go exactly how I wanted it to but oh well. I hope you like it anyways.

Tadashi huffed and slammed his locker door shut.

            “These fucking notes!” he cried. “I just want to know who wrote them.”

            He sighed and leaned against his locker, slowly unfolding the small sheet of paper to read what it said.

_I know that you are angry_

_And what to know my name,_

_But inside I’m scared_

_You won’t think of me the same._

_I’ve tried to say I love you_

_But the words just won’t come out,_

_So I stick with these notes_

_And hope you see what I’m about._

_Your beautiful face_

_Make my heart pound,_

_I really do love you_

_Over all else around._

_You’re a little bit weird_

_But better than the rest,_

_I hope soon you’ll see,_

_With me you would be best._

_Love, your secret admirer._

Tadashi folded up the piece of paper and shoved it into his pocket. He made a mental note to tell Tsukishima later and then headed off towards history class. He slid into the seat and pulled his sweater sleeves down further over his palms. He stared at the desk, not even blinking whenever Tsukishima walked in and sat down next to him.

            “What’s up?”

            “Nothing.”

            “Turn around.”

            “Don’t want to.”

            “Let me see your arms.”

            “No.”

            “Tadashi.”

            _“Kei.”_

“I’m being serious.”

            “I’m being harassed.”

            “Again? By who? I’ll—”

            “I know, I know.” Tadashi huffed. “You’ll “kick their fucking ass” You say that all the time.”

            “Well I don’t like people messing with you.”

            “Then find a way to stop these fucking notes.”

            “You don’t like them?”

            “I thought I did, but it still seems like a joke to me. If someone likes me then they can just come out and tell me instead of writing it in notes and not ever telling me who they are.”

            “Oh.”

            “It just pisses me off.”

            “Sorry.”

            “It’s not your fault.”

            “Will you turn around now?”

            Tadashi rolled his eyes and turned around, holding his arms out to Tsukishima. Tsukishima gently took one arm and rolled up the sleeve, turning it over to examine the whole thing. He repeated the process with the other one then gently pulled the sleeves back down.

            “Happy now?”

            “Yes.”

            “Good, now stop asking me to see my wrists.”

            “I’m just asking because I care…” he said softly.

            “Well care a little bit less.”

            “Yamaguchi…”

            “I’m coming over after school and we’re continuing the conversation from last night.”

            “Okay…”

            Tadashi turned back around and put his head down. He wasn’t entirely sure why he had gotten so irritated with Tsukishima, something inside of him just snapped and caused him to as well. He sighed heavily and held back tears. Everything had been going really badly for him lately and he wasn’t sure how much more of anything he could take.

            Tsukishima got up and left the classroom. He’d already had a bad morning and he wasn’t about to sit through an entire history class after getting berated by his best friend. There were a lot of things that Tsukishima could take, but Tadashi being upset with him was not one of them, especially when he didn’t even do anything.

            After class Tadashi went back to his locker. He shoved his book back in and got his next one, noticing another sheet of pale pink paper. He sighed and pulled it out, momentarily considering tearing it up and throwing it away before deciding to unfold it and read it anyways.

_This one won’t rhyme._

_I heard what you said this morning and I’m sorry for upsetting you. You seem romantic or like that you like romance so I just thought that you might like love letters. I’m sorry that I upset you. I’ll let you know who I am soon. Probably. I’m just nervous. You know who I am though, I’ll tell you that much. I’ll confess by the end of the week. You have my word._

_Love, your secret admirer._

_I’m a lot closer than you think._

            Tadashi sighed softly and folded the note back up. He slipped it into his bag and then made his way to English class. When Tsukishima slid in behind him, he turned around. He knew he had made a mistake snapping at him earlier and needed to apologize, but he also wanted to talk about the new note he had gotten.

            “Tsukki…”

            “What?”

            He chewed on his bottom lip and looked at his friend.

            “I got a new note.”

            “Oh?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Another poem?”

            “No, he said he was sorry for making me mad.”

            “How did he know?”

            “Said he heard me tell you.”

            “Oh.”

            “Yeah.”

            Tsukishima looked back down at his phone and Tadashi spoke up again.

            “Tsukki…”

            “What?”

            “I’m sorry for snapping at you this morning.”

            “It’s fine.”

            “I just got stressed out.”

            “Yeah.”

            “Can I still come over tonight?”

            “Sure.”

            “Okay.”

            Tadashi paused.

            “Are you okay?”

            “Yup.”

            “Good.”

            “I guess.”

            Tadashi sighed and turned back around.

            “Yamaguchi.”

            Tadashi hesitated and then turned back around to look at Tsukishima.

            “Yeah?”

            “It really is okay.” He said.

            “Promise?”

            “Promise.”      

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            “Tsukki, what’s your phone password?”

            “You don’t need to know.”

            “Why not?”

            “You have your own phone.”

            Tadashi stuck his tongue out at Tsukishima who only dismissed him with a small wave of the hand. They had been at Tsukishima’s house for nearly two hours now and Tadashi was lying upside down on the side of Tsukishima’s bed. He wanted to bring up Tsukishima being gay again, but he wasn’t quite sure how to.

            “Tsukki.”

            “Yamaguchi.”

            “You know what I asked you yesterday?”

            “You asked a lot of things.”

            Tadashi sighed and sat up. He set Tsukishima’s phone down and looked up at him.

            “Are you gay?”

            Tsukishima hesitated and then moved to sit next to Tadashi. He had a feeling Tadashi was going to ask him again; he just wasn’t quite sure how to answer.

            “Well?”

            “Tadashi.”

            “Yes?”

            “I tell you everything, right?”

            “Well yeah.”

            “So—”

            “So I guess if you were then you would have told me.”

            “Would you let me talk?”

            “Sorry.”

            “I tell you everything so that must mean that I can trust you.”

            “You can.”

            Tsukishima sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

            “I know I can, Yamaguchi.”

            “Then why did you ask if you could?”

            “I didn’t ask if I could, I said that I could.”

            “Oh.”

            “Anyways, we’ve been friends for a long time. I tell you everything so that must mean I can trust you and with that being said, I guess I can trust you with this too.”

            “Go on.”

            “So to answer your question…” Tsukishima trailed off. “Yes, I am.”

            “You are?”

            “I am.”

            Tadashi’s face broke out into a grin and threw his arms around Tsukishima.

            “Aw, Tsukki!” he cried. “Who else knows?”

            “My family.”

            “That’s it?”

            “And you.”

            “Aw I feel special now.”

            “You are special.”

            Tadashi smiled and pulled away from Tsukishima.

            “So are you.”

            “That’s debatable.”

            “Shut up.”

            “Can you say it again?”

            “Say what?”

            “What you just told me.”

            Tsukishima sighed and rolled his eyes.

            “I’m gay.”

            Tadashi grinned, his heart pounding in his chest. Tsukishima was gay which meant that he actually had a chance with him. He was quiet for a moment, debating whether or not he should actually ask his second question.

            “Kei…”

            Tsukishima looked up and Tadashi leaned in, pressing his lips to Tsukishima’s. He kept them there, letting them linger for a second before pulling away.

            “S-sorry.” he blushed. “I’m not sure what came over me.”

            “It’s okay.” Tsukishima said, looking away.

            It was quiet between them before Tadashi decided to speak up again.

            “Tsukki,” he said softly. “Did you write me the love letters?”

            Tsukishima hesitated before replying.

            “Yeah,” He said. “It was me.”


	15. Nothing Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE BUT I'M WORKING AND DEALING WITH SOME STUFF AND I PROMISE I'M TRYING BUT I CAN'T ALWAYS DO THIS AND PLEASE JUST BEAR WITH ME PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP

            Kei shifted slightly, unsure of what to do or say. He opened his mouth to speak again when he felt Yamaguchi’s lips press against his own. It took Kei a moment to fully register what was happening but as soon as he did he started to kiss back, wrapping his arms around Yamaguchi and pulling him into his lap. Their shirts were quickly discarded and Kei trailed kisses down Yamaguchi’s jaw and to his neck, placing soft kisses along his collarbone before biting down and sucking hard at the skin.

            Yamaguchi threw his head back, moaning loudly and making Kei smirk against his neck. He swirled his tongue around the spot before biting down again and creating another hickey. It continued like this, Yamaguchi’s moans growing louder as Kei bit down harder with each new love bit. Finally, Kei pulled back to look at Yamaguchi’s neck; hickeys were scattered all across his neck and collarbone with trails of saliva following them from Kei’s messy kisses.

            He smirked at the sight, the dark purple sticking out against Yamaguchi’s pale skin. He knew they would be a bitch to cover up but that’s exactly what he wanted. Yamaguchi was his and he was going to let everyone around know. He glanced back at Yamaguchi whose face was tinted pink.

            “You moan like a whore.”

            “Fuck you.”

            “Well if you insist.”

            Kei smirked and Yamaguchi shoved him down on the bed. He leaned down and kissed him hard, earning him a loud moan from the boy beneath him. Kei put his hands on Yamaguchi’s chest and pushed him away, making him pout.

            “One second.”

            Kei took his glasses off and set them on the nightstand then grabbed Yamaguchi’s collar and pulled him back in for another kiss. Yamaguchi smiled against Kei’s lips, kissing him roughly. He eagerly licked along Kei’s bottom lip and was quickly allowed access. Yamaguchi slid his tongue in and wrapped it around Kei’s, sucking on it softly. Kei moaned into Yamaguchi’s mouth, slowly moving his hands down to grip his ass.

            Yamaguchi learned from Kei and kissed down his jaw, biting down on his neck and sucking hard. Kei was even paler than he was so he knew the hickeys weren’t going to go unnoticed. Yamaguchi slowly started to grind into Kei, making him moan loudly and grab onto Yamaguchi tighter. He wasn’t sure how far they were going to take this, but he knew he didn’t want to be the one to stop it. He’d been in love with Kei for years and now here they were making out on his bed. Yamaguchi would stay like this forever if he could.

            Kei pushed his hips up against Yamaguchi, making him moan against his neck before biting down and sucking another hickey on Kei’s neck. He pulled back and smiled, fairly proud of himself for what he had done. He leaned down and kissed Kei again before breaking away for air. Kei stared up at Yamaguchi, his heart pounding quickly in his chest. Yamaguchi started to say something when Kei wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. He closed his eyes and nuzzled up against Yamaguchi’s neck, holding him tightly.

            “God, I love you…” he murmured.

            Yamaguchi blushed.

            “I love you too.” He whispered.

            Yamaguchi stay like that for a moment before rolling off Kei and onto his side. Kei turned with him, still keeping an arm around the smaller boy’s waist. He looked up, meeting Yamaguchi’s eyes for the first time in a while.

            “Yamaguchi, I—”

            “You what?”

            “I want…”

            “Go on.”

            Kei shifted slightly, his fingers moving slightly and sending chills up Yamaguchi’s spine. Yamaguchi lifted a hand and ran it through Kei’s hair. The blue and purple were mixed together much more now than they used to be; it always reminded Yamaguchi of his galaxy print leggings and he sometimes he wondered if Kei had dyed his hair that way simply because he knew Yamaguchi liked space.

            “Nevermind.”

            “No, say it.”

            Kei looked away, mentally preparing himself for rejecting before blurting out the question he’d wanted to ask for years.

            “Will you be my boyfriend?”

            “No.”

            “Oh…”

            “I’m just kidding, stupid.”

            Kei rolled his eyes and Yamaguchi giggled.

            “I got you.”

            “Shut up.”

            “Make me.”

            Kei pressed his lips against Yamaguchi, this kiss being much softer than the others from their previous make out session.

            “Let’s go on a date.”

            “When?” Kei asked.

            “I don’t know, whenever you want.”

            “Saturday?”

            “How about Friday? Then you can spend the night here too.”

            “Okay.”

            Yamaguchi smiled and cuddled closer to Kei. He had imagined this moment multiple times but he never thought it would feel as good as it does. They’d cuddled multiple times, but this one felt different to Yamaguchi. He could feel Kei’s heart beating against his chest and it made him feel safer.

            “Tadashi…”

            “Hmm?”

            “I’m not out.”

            “Out of what?”

            “Um... you know… out?”

            “I don’t understand.”

            “You’re the only one who knows I’m gay.”

            “Ohhh! Ohh. Oh.” Yamaguchi’s face fell. “So we can’t tell people?”

            Kei shook his head.

            “Not yet.”

            “Wont they see all the hickeys though?” Yamaguchi asked.

            “A sweater would cover them.”

            “What if I want to see them?”

            “Look at them when you get home.”

            Yamaguchi sighed. He wasn’t exactly thrilled about not being able to tell anyone he and Kei were together, but he would much rather keep it a secret than upset Kei. Kei stared at Yamaguchi, a smile creeping onto his lips when Yamaguchi looked back and blushed.

            “What?” he asked.

            “Nothing,” Kei answered. “I just think you’re beautiful.”

            Yamaguchi scoffed.

            “Starting our relationship off on lies is not good, Kei.”

            “I’m not lying, Tadashi.”

            He moved his hand to Yamaguchi’s hip and began to trace small shapes on his side. Kei chewed on his lip, not taking his gaze away from Yamaguchi.

            “You’re absolutely beautiful.” Kei said. “And you know I never use that word. You may be a little scrawny and pale but your hair contrast well with it and I think your freckles just make you cuter. You look pretty damn good in a skirt and I’m convinced your eyes sparkle just as bright as the stars.”

            “Since when did you get so mushy?”

            “Shut up.”

            Yamaguchi giggled and pressed a soft kiss to Kei’s lips.

            “There’s nothing like you.”

            “I could say the same about you.”

            “But that’s probably a good thing.”

            “Oh please, another you would be great. The world doesn’t even need one of me.”

            “Shut the fuck up!”

            Yamaguchi was startled by Kei’s outburst. He never swore at Yamaguchi and though he said shut up a lot, he never meant them; now he was doing both at the same time and it made Yamaguchi want to cry.

            “The world definitely needs you but even if it didn’t, I do. You’re my only friend. You’re the only one who has ever cared enough to get to know me. You treat me like I’m special and I don’t know why because God knows I’m not but you actually make me feel like I am and you don’t see me just as some jackass, you see me as… well, the person I really am. I don’t give a fuck if the world doesn’t need you, I need you.”

            Yamaguchi sniffed and it took Kei a moment to realize that he was crying.

            “Tadi, why are you crying?” he asked softly.

            “You just make me so happy!” Yamaguchi sobbed.

            Kei chuckled softly and gently lifted up Yamaguchi’s head before placing a soft kiss on his lips. Yamaguchi kissed back, tears still running down his face. Kei pulled away and gently brushed away Yamaguchi’s tears with his thumb.

            “Now stop crying, it’s okay, I’ve got you.”

            Yamaguchi smiled and rested his head on Kei’s shoulder.

            “I love you, Tsukki.” He said softly.

            “I know.”

            Yamaguchi sighed softly and cuddled closer to Kei. He stared up at him for a moment before looking back down and closing his eyes. He quickly fell asleep, Kei holding him close. Kei leaned his head against Yamaguchi’s and sighed. He knew they were going to have to get up soon, for one thing they had school in the morning so Yamaguchi would have to be woken up so he could go home, but he would give anything to stay like this for the night.

            “I love you too, Tadashi.” Kei whispered.

            He kissed Yamaguchi’s head gently and settled down, holding him close and relaxing into his bed. Sometimes whenever Kei thought back he would curse his younger self for being such an asshole to Yamaguchi. The boy had only wanted a friend and Kei continuously shoved him away until he got annoyed with trying. He often wondered how different his life would be if he and Yamaguchi had never become friends and he didn’t like how any of the scenarios ended. Yamaguchi was just as much a light for Kei as Kei was for Yamaguchi. They were polar opposites yet a perfect match. They balanced each other out and completed the parts that were missing in each other.

            Yamaguchi made Kei a better person and while sometimes he hated it, he wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sensitive Tsukki! Ahhhh. I know it's slightly out of character but I refuse to let go of my headcannon that Tsukishima is a total sap whenever it comes to Yamaguchi. I MEAN HOW CAN YOU NOT BE THOUGH BECAUSE YAMS IS JUST SO PRECIOUS
> 
> ALSO DID ANYONE WATCH THE NEW ANIME CHEER BOYS? THERE'S ONE CHARACTER IN IT AND HE HAS THE SAME VOICE ACTOR AS NISHINOYA AND ITS ONLY TWO EPISODES RIGHT NOW BUT ITS PRETTY GREAT.


	16. Lipstick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay hello I am back again. This chapter is shorter than all the rest and not quite as good but it's really just a filler chapter so I could get in Yama's POV since the next chapter is the date and I want that to be in Tsukki's POV since I have plans for it.
> 
> ALSO TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! :D I usually hate my birthday because it's utter shit but I went out to lunch with a few friends hadnt seen in a while and one friend from work and in a little bit I get to Skype my best friend (we met online and we get to meet in October and I'm so fucking excited. 79 days)
> 
> Also, I'm doing a tiny bit better. I'm not awesome, but I'm a little happier and that's all I can ask for. Just taking it all day by day, you know?
> 
> I hope everyone is having a good day and if no one has told you today then I want you to know that you're lovely and valid and beautiful and I love you. I'm always here if you need someone.

Tadashi walked through the mall, shaking slightly. He had never been a fan of malls and he rarely ever went to them, but he needed to find a new outfit for his date with Tsukishima. Tsukishima hated malls so they never went to them together and Tadashi didn’t exactly look the way that everyone thought he should and malls were the place he was targeted most.

            “Tadashi, honey, are you sure you want to do this?”

            Tadashi looked over at his mom, rubbing his arm up and down gently. His anxiety was off the walls and he was just glad his mother was here to help calm him down. The last time he was at the mall he made the mistake of coming on his own. He had felt particularly cute when he woke up that morning and had opted for a skirt instead of jeans. He made his way to the mall to buy a few new flower crowns and instead ran into a group of guys who was not fond of his outfit.

            The boys cornered him and beat him up, yelling countless profanities towards him. Tadashi cowered, curling into a ball. The boys kicked him and beat him and even security did nothing to stop him. It wasn’t until Tadashi stopped crying and begging them to stop that the boys lost interest and walked away. He lay there on the cold floor, barely able to move. He managed to get his phone to call Tsukishima who quickly came to get him. Tsukishima took him to his house and stayed with him, doctoring all his injuries and staying with him until he fell asleep.

            Tadashi hadn’t been back to the mall since then, but now was a special occasion. He was finally going on a date with Tsukishima and he wanted to find a new outfit. He couldn’t go alone and so he asked his mother to join him. If he was honest, he also wanted her there to tell him whether it looked good or not. Aside from Tsukishima, his mother was the person he was closest to. She knew all about his crush on Tsukishima and how they kissed one time on Tsukishima’s bed and she knew about how Tsukishima punched Oikawa because he was being an ass and how the day he had his panic attack Tsukishima came running and held him until he was okay.

            Mrs. Yamaguchi loved Tsukishima, not like Tadashi did, of course, but she loved him like a son. He took care of Tadashi and he made him happy. She noticed that Tadashi’s depression and anxiety were never as bad whenever they were together and she loved to see her son happy instead of curling into a ball and crying in the corner of his room. She was just as happy as he was that Tsukishima had finally asked him on a date; though unlike Tadashi, she was also worried what would happen if they didn’t work out. She knew how much Tadashi loved Tsukishima and she feared that if the two broke up then her son would also lose his best friend.

            “Mama?”

            Mrs. Yamaguchi glanced to her son.

            “Yes?”

            “Can we maybe…” Tadashi blushed. “Go in there?”

            Mrs. Yamaguchi glanced towards where Tadashi was pointing. She looked at the store, seeing the windows lined with dresses.

            “You want a dress?” she asked.

            “I… um… a little bit…” Tadashi said quietly.

            “Then sure.”

            Tadashi’s face lit up and Mrs. Yamaguchi smiled.

            “I’ll buy you whatever outfit you want.” She told him. “If you want to get your nails done then we can do that too.”

            “Really?”

            “Yes, this is a special occasion.”

            “Yay!”

            Tadashi ran towards the store and started looking around for dresses; his mother staying to the side and keeping an eye on him. She was fairly certain nothing bad would happen to him, but she still wasn’t going to risk it.

            “What about this one?”

            Tadashi held up a bright yellow sundress, but Mrs. Yamaguchi shook her head.

            “It’s too bright for your complexion.” She stated.

            Tadashi nodded and put the dress back on the rack, picking up another and holding it up to his body before putting that one back as well. He spent an hour looking through the store trying to find the perfect dress. He was about to give up when he decided to go check the rack by the dressing rooms. Tadashi gasped and pulled the dress off.

            “Mom!” he cried.

            Tadashi held up the dress and she grinned.

            “It’s perfect.”

            Tadashi grinned and went to try it on, looking at himself in the mirror before twirling around slightly. He smiled and nodded.

            “This is the one.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            After they bought the dress Tadashi headed towards the nail salon. Halfway there he saw a new store that had just opened. Tadashi didn’t wear a lot of makeup, he didn’t wear any really, but he loved lipstick and he had always wanted to wear a bright red.

            “Momma…”

            He slowly turned towards her and she nodded before motioning towards the store.

            “We can go look.”

            Tadashi smiled and took a step forward, making his way into the store. His mother followed behind, looking around for something for herself. Tadashi looked through the lipstick, trying to find the shade that he wanted. Once he found it he went up to the cashier and waited in line.

            “Hi, did you find everything okay?”

            “Yes. How new is this?”

            “We’ve been here about a month.”

            “Cool! I like it.”

            “Have you ever bought makeup before?”

            Tadashi shook his head.

            “No, I don’t really wear makeup. I like lipstick though, I’ve always wanted to wear it but I’ve never been confident enough too. I get picked on at school a lot but I’m going on a date and I want it to be super special.”

            “Aw, that’s nice.”

            The girl tucked her hair behind her ear and smile.

            “You seem so excited.”

            “I am. I’ve liked him a long time.”

            “I’m glad you get to go out with him then.”

            “Thanks. I’m glad too.”

            “Would you like to join our mailing list? You can get coupons and special offers and you get something free on your birthday.”

            “Sure.”

            Tadashi gave her his email and phone number for the list and then paid for his order. He took the bag and started to walk away.

            “Um hey…”

            He turned around and she smiled slightly at him.

            “Don’t let anyone bring you down, okay? You’re super cute and you really know how to rock a flower crown. Wear whatever the hell you want to wear.”

            Tadashi grinned.

            “Thanks.”

            “No problem. Come back and we’ll chat sometime.”

            Tadashi nodded before waving goodbye and exiting the store. His mom looked at him and smiled slightly.

            “Ready?”

            He nodded and they continued to make their way to the nail salon.

            “Are you excited for your date?”

            “Yes.”

            “Are you going to spend the night at Tsukishima’s house?”

            “I think so, that’s why we’re going out tomorrow. We don’t have to get up for school the next day.”

            “Well then I think we should have a talk.” She said. “I know you love him and I don’t doubt that he loves you but with love comes other things and I want you two to be safe.”

            “Mom!” Tadashi cried.

            “I’m just looking out for you!”

            “No, stop!”

            Tadashi covered his face, his ears burning.

            “I don’t want to talk about this.”

            “Okay, just make sure he—”

            “Mom!”

            “Okay, okay, I’m done.”

            Tadashi shook his head and sighed. He was glad that his parents were accepting of him and he was glad that they also loved Tsukishima, but sometimes his mom was just a little too much.

            “We’re always safe.”

            “Yamaguchi Tadashi!” she cried. “Are you telling me you and Tsukishima—”

            “No!” Tadashi cried.

            His face flushed a dark red and he shook his head quickly.

            “I just mean he takes care of me.” Tadashi said.

            “I know he does, dear.”

            She smiled at him, following the woman back and sitting in the chair for a pedicure.

            “That’s why your father and I love him so much.”

            “So you wouldn’t mind if that did happen?”

            “Tadashi, we love you and we love Tsukishima. Even if we didn’t, you do. You’re getting older and we can’t control what you do forever. You have to make your own choices eventually and if this is one of them then that’s okay. He makes you happy and your father and I will never stand in the way of your happiness. We wouldn’t be very good parents if we did that. Just do whatever you think is best. Make sure you’re ready though and make sure you’re safe. That’s what matters.”

            Tadashi smiled and reached over, squeezing his mom’s hand.

            “Thanks mom,” he said softly. “I love you.”

            “I love you too.”

            Tadashi sighed softly, closing his eyes as the woman started to work on his feet. He didn’t know what was going to happen, but he definitely couldn’t wait to find out.


	17. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh hi! I'm back again.  
> School started back so my schedule is a bit different now and so I should have more time to write. Between work and school I have no days off (honestly what the fuck) but M-F I'll get out of work or school by 12:15 and so I'll have time once I get home. I can't promise updates will be regular though. I'm still struggling.  
> HOWEVER! I'm also working on a DaiSuga one shot (fluff, angst, smut, the whole shebang)   
> Now onto this chapter!  
> I don't really think it's as good as the others, but I really tried. I've been exhausted lately and I had a mental breakdown the other night so I'm not really on top of my game, but I did my best and I hope you enjoy it anyways.  
> I also named a character after my best friend (well technically made him a character) because:  
> 1) It's my story and I can do what I want  
> 2) I needed a character anyways  
> 3) He's my best friend and I love him and what's a better reason than that?  
> 4) He's the whole reason I got into Haikyuu!! in the first place  
> 5) I cant think of another reason but I'm a little OCD and have to have things in multiples of 5  
> ENJOY! (Also please comment because I love reading them and it also lets me know that you guys enjoy this)

Kei was growing more nervous by the second. He had to meet Yamaguchi at the restaurant in an hour and he wasn’t even dressed yet. He paced around his room in his boxers, trying to come up with an outfit decent enough and worthy enough for a date with Yamaguchi. He’d only ever worn a suit once and it had been back when he was ten and had gone to his grandfather’s funeral. Kei had always been tall for his age, but that was still six years ago and he knew it wasn’t going to fit him anymore.

            There was a knock on his door and Kei grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his body. He walked to his closet to appear like he was busy then mumbled a “come in” before turning his head to see his brother standing in the doorway. Akiteru started to speak and then stopped, appearing to have forgotten whatever it was he wanted to tell his younger brother. He shut the door and walked away, making Kei roll his eyes. He didn’t have time to fool around; he needed to get out of the house to meet Yamaguchi.

            Twenty minutes later and Kei was finally dressed. He looked at himself in the mirror, smoothing out his slacks. He buttoned the last button on his black shirt before sitting down and pulling on his boots. He put his gauges back in then grabbed his phone and wallet and left his room, making sure he shut the door behind him. He made his way downstairs, making it all the way to the door before being noticed by his mother.

            “Curfew is eleven, Kei.”

            “I know.”

            He opened the door and walked out, quickly making his way to the train station. He only had five minutes to get there and board the train and he was worried he was going to be late. The last thing he wanted to do was make Yamaguchi thing he was standing him up when in reality he just had a hard time figuring out what to wear. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out to find a text from Yamaguchi.

_Yams: I’m here already. How close are you?_

Kei sighed softly. He hadn’t even made it to the train station yet and Yamaguchi was already at the restaurant being forced to wait on him.

_You: Just left the house, sorry._

_Yams: It’s okay :) I’m early anyways. I’ll see you soon_

_You: Okay_

Kei slipped his phone back into his pocket and started walking faster, making it to the train station just in time to board. He shot another text to Yamaguchi, letting him know he was on the train and then leaned back and tried to focus his mind anywhere except the nerves that were eating away at his insides.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Kei arrived at the restaurant five minutes after he had agreed to meet Yamaguchi. He ran his hand through his hair then walked inside, mentally berating himself for being so damn lousy. Yamaguchi would never agree to be his boyfriend if he didn’t start showing up on time.

            “Hi, how can I help you?”

            Kei looked up to see a tall, skinny male standing in front of him. His ears were pierced and he had brown hair and dark brown eyes, but a bright smile and looked to be about the same age as Kei was.

            “I’m meeting someone. He should be here already.” Kei said. “Sort of tall, skinny, lots of freckles.”

            “Oh yeah! He’s so cute.” The boy, whose name according to his shirt was Kian, said. “I showed him to the table earlier.”

            Kei couldn’t help but feel a pit of anger bubble up in his stomach. He knew the boy didn’t mean any harm, but he didn’t like thought of someone else calling _his_ Yamaguchi cute; no matter how true it may be.

            “Here you go.” Kian smiled and Kei grunted in response.

            He started to sit down when Yamaguchi stood up, a slight blush on his cheeks. Kei looked at Yamaguchi, his eyes growing wide. He stood there in a white dress with light pink and blue flowers on it. His flower crown matched the pink and his nails matched with the blue. Kei couldn’t tear his eyes away from the beautiful boy standing in front of him.

            “Holy shit.”

            “What?”

            “You look amazing.”

            Yamaguchi blushed darker.

            “Shut up.”

            “I mean it.”

            Yamaguchi’s face was bright red now and he covered it, trying to hide from Kei behind his fingers.

            “Let’s sit down.”

            Yamaguchi nodded and slid into the booth, watching as Kei slid in across from him. He was happy that they could finally go on a date, but he was also quite nervous. If things didn’t work out or if he did something wrong and messed everything up then he could end up losing his best friend.

            “Have you looked at the menu yet?”

            Yamaguchi nodded.

            “I always take so long to pick out what I want to eat so I thought it might be a good idea to choose before you got here.”

            Kei chuckled softly.

            “Good idea.”

            He picked up the menu and started to look over it. He could feel Yamaguchi staring at him, but he knew if he said something then it would just embarrass him so he stayed quiet.

            “Tsukki.”

            “Hmm?”

            “Your hair dye is coming out.”

            “Yeah, I need to get a haircut and re-dye it.”

            “What color are you going to pick?”

            “I think midnight blue.”

            “Oo that would be pretty.”

            Tsukishima nodded.

            “Maybe you can help me.”

            “What if I dyed my hair?”

            “Your personality is too cute for that.”

            Yamaguchi blushed.

            “What’s that supposed to mean?”

            “It means you’re cute.”

            Yamaguchi giggled softly.

            “So? You are too.” He paused. “Actually, you’re really hot.”

            Tsukishima raised his eyebrows and looked at his friend.

            “Well someone is confident tonight.”

            “I have no reason not to be.”

            “Damn.”

            He went back to looking at his menu, feeling a bit better about the whole situation. Once he picked what he wanted to eat, he set the menu down and looked at Yamaguchi.

            “What?”

            “Nothing.”

            “Why are you staring at me like that?”

            “I just enjoy looking at nice things.”

            Kei knew he wasn’t being as tough and hardheaded as he usually was, but he couldn’t help it. Yamaguchi always had a way of making him be a nicer person, more so tonight when Kei was feeling especially weak in the knees at the just the sight of his shy friend.

            “I’ll be right back.”

            Kei stood up and walked towards the bathroom, glancing back at Yamaguchi before entering. Yamaguchi started to take a sip of his water when Kian walked back up.

            “I like your flower crown.”

            “Thank you.”

            “Your dress is really cute too.”

            Kei walked back out, stopping whenever he saw Kian at the table. He listened in on the conversation he was having with Yamaguchi, trying to go unnoticed.

            “Do I really look okay?” he asked. “It’s my friend time wearing a dress. I wear skirts sometimes but since it’s our first date I wanted to do something special. I don’t think that Tsukki likes it that much.”

            “Well I think you look great.” Kian said. “It’s cute.”

            Yamaguchi blushed a deeper shade of red and covered his face.

            “Thank you.” he said softly.

            “Anytime. How did you two meet?”

            “We’ve been best friends for a while.”

            “That’s so cute! I’m still single. I don’t even know what dating is.”

            Yamaguchi laughed.

            “Your boyfriend scares me a little. I feel like he could snap me in half.”

            “Maybe, but he wouldn’t hurt you with me around.”

            “Well that’s good to hear.”

            Yamaguchi nodded and Kian smiled then took out his notepad.

            “Did you guys decide what to order?”

            Yamaguchi nodded and told him what it was, thanking him for the small chat before he walked away. Kei came back a moment later and sat down next to Yamaguchi. He held his chin gently then leaned in and kissed him. He pulled away, noticing a slight smudge on Yamaguchi’s lips.

            “Yamaguchi Tadashi, are you wearing lipstick?”

            “Um… maybe.”

            Kei didn’t say anything else and moved back to his own seat. He was a bit worried that Yamaguchi would take his silence as a bad thing, but he just didn’t trust himself to speak. The more he learned about Yamaguchi, the more turned on he was getting and he didn’t think he could keep himself from saying something stupid.

            “Are you staying over tonight?”

            “Can I?”

            “Yamaguchi, do I ever say no to you?”

            “No.”

            “Exactly.”

            Yamaguchi smiled, but it quickly faltered.

            “I don’t have clothes though.”

            “That’s okay; you still some some in my room from last time.”

            “Okay.”

            It was quiet for a while and then Yamaguchi finally spoke up.

            “Tsukki…”

            “Yeah?”

            “I’m really glad we’re doing this.”

            Kei looked up and gave him a small smile.

            “Me too.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            They finished eating and left the restaurant, Yamaguchi turning to quickly wave goodbye to Kian. He reached over and took Kei’s hand, immediately lacing their fingers together. He was still nervous, but he still felt confident.  That was one reason he liked to dress up, whenever he looked pretty then he felt like he could do anything.

            They got back to Kei’s house around ten o’clock and walked inside and straight up to his room. Yamaguchi took his socks off and dropped them on the floor, knowing Kei didn’t mind if he just threw his clothes in a pile.

            “We should watch a movie tonight.”

            “What movie?”

            “I don’t know, you pick.”

            Kei shrugged. If he was honest, watching a movie wasn’t what he had in mind for how their night was going to end. He sat down on his bed and sighed. He stared at the floor for a moment then looked up to find Yamaguchi staring at him as he chewed on his lip.

            "Don’t look at me like that." He said.

            "Why not?"

            "Because you in that dress and that lipstick and that face"

            "What?"

            "When you look like that it makes me want to tear your clothes off and fuck you raw."

            "So do it then."

            Kei froze. He wasn’t sure if he had heard right.

            “What?”

            “You heard me,” Yamaguchi said. “Do it.”

            Kei hesitated and then stood up, moving to stand behind Yamaguchi. He wrapped his arms around his waist and started to kiss Yamaguchi’s neck. He stood back up and took off his flower crown, setting it on his dresser before slowly unzipping Yamaguchi’s dress. Yamaguchi watched as Kei slipped it off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Kei looked down to find Yamaguchi in a pair of mint green lace lingerie and he bit his lip, feeling his pants tighten.

            When he didn’t make a move, Yamaguchi shifted, grabbing his face and kissing him hard. It took Kei a moment to register what was happening, but he quickly started to kiss back. Yamaguchi bit at Kei’s bottom lip, earning him a soft moan from the taller boy. He moved his hands and quickly started to unbutton Kei’s shirt, pulling it off quickly. Once Kei’s pants were off, Yamaguchi began to walk towards the bed, pulling Kei with him.

            He broke the kiss only to lie down, pulling Kei on top of him as soon as he was on the bed. Kei began to grind into him, making Yamaguchi moan against his lips. He had never done anything like this before and he loved how it felt. Kei trailed his kisses down Yamaguchi’s jaw and to his neck. He bit as the skin, sucking a large, dark mark. He started to move down Yamaguchi’s body, sitting up when he reached his stomach.

            Kei sat up, looking at Yamaguchi for permission. He nodded and Kei pulled his lingerie down. He licked up Yamaguchi’s length, making him moan loudly. He took him into his mouth and started to bob his head quickly. Moaned and whimpers spilled out of Yamaguchi’s mouth as he tugged tightly on Kei’s hair. His tongue ring rubbed up against Yamaguchi’s dick, adding more friction and creating more pleasure.

            Kei hummed softly, making Yamaguchi moan, his hips pushing up. Yamaguchi felt a warmth bubble up in his stomach and he knew he was close. He let out another loud moan and Kei bobbed his head quicker. Yamaguchi came hard, moaning Kei’s name. He swallowed and pulled off, staring at the boy panting beneath him.

            Kei laid down next to Yamaguchi, wrapping his arms around him as Yamaguchi cuddled close. He sighed happily, laying his head on Kei’s chest. He stayed quiet, not quite sure of what to say.

            “Tsukki…” Yamaguchi said softly. “I love you.”

            Kei smiled and leaned over, kissing his head gently.

            “I love you too, Tadi.”


	18. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHH HI I'M BACK!  
> 1) Sorry I was gone for so long, I've been struggling with writer's block and on top of that I got really down and lost all my motivation.  
> 2) I have this updated and plan to update Reasons to Stay Alive and Life Support sometimes this week.  
> 3) I also have a YakuLev one shot and fic coming soon, a IwaOi fic coming soon, and another TsukkiYama one shot.  
> 4) I quit my job a month ago. It was starting to become hazardous to my mental health and so I quit. I need to take care of myself and mental health is just as important as physical health.  
> 5) I FINALLY GOT TO MEET MY BEST FRIEND! HE HEADBUTTED ME BUT ITS FUNNY TO TALK ABOUT AND IT WAS A WEEK AND A HALF AGO NOW BUT I'M STILL HAPPY ABOUT IT! WE TOOK LOTS OF PICTURES AND HUGGED A LOT AND I JUST LOVE HIM A LOT AND I CANT WAIT TO VISIT HIM AGAIN  
> 6) I have straight A's so far this semester and I'm very happy about that because that has never happened before  
> 7) I started to rewatch all of Haikyuu!! before season 3 aired and failed but I just finished it this past weekend and started season 3 and I'm so stressed and anxious omg  
> 8) I doubt anyone cares about any of this but I wanted to share it all anyways  
> 

Tadashi woke up the next morning, confused as to why there was a weight holding him down. He shifted slightly and opened his eyes, finding Tsukishima right next to him and holding him tightly. The memories from the night before came rushing back, making Tadashi blush. He leaned up and pressed his lips gently to Tsukishima’s before resting his head on his shoulder and sighing happily.

            Tadashi traced his finger down Tsukishima’s chest to his waist and then back up. He drew a small heart in the middle of his chest and then moved his hand and gently started to play with Tsukishima’s nipple ring. Tsukishima let out a small noise and Tadashi smirked, pinching his nipple. He moved his hand back down, dragging his fingers along Tsukishima’s waistband.

            He blew gently on Tsukishima’s nipple, making him groan again. Tadashi giggled softly and Tsukishima finally opened his eyes. He looked down at Yamaguchi who was grinning up at him, feigning innocence

            “Good morning, sleep beauty.” Tadashi giggled.

            “What do you think you’re doing?”

            “Mmm laying?”

            “You think you’re funny, don’t you?”

            Tadashi could tell Tsukishima was trying to sound upset, but his face said otherwise. He still looked tired, but he was clearly relaxed and Tadashi loved how his colored hair was sticking up in all directions.

            “Maybe a little.” Tadashi said, giggling again.

            “You’re gonna get it.”

            “Fight me.”

            “And what if I do?”

            “I’d like to see you try.”

            Tsukishima quickly flipped Tadashi over and straddled him. He started to tickle him, moving his hands up and down Tadashi’s sides and making him squeal.

            “No, no, no! Stop!” Tadashi cried.

            He wiggled slightly and tried to grab Tsukishima’s hands, but was stopped by Tsukishima grabbing his and pinning them above his head. They stared at each other and Tadashi let a small whine.

            “Tsukki…”

            Tsukishima leaned down and kissed Tadashi, still pinning his arms down. Tadashi kissed him back eagerly, still wiggling slightly and trying to get Tsukishima to let go of his hands. Tsukishima just kissed him harder, slowly starting to grind into him. Tadashi whined softly and Tsukishima took that opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth.

            Tadashi thrusted his hips up against Tsukishima’s and let out another small whine. Tsukishima started to grind into him harder, making Tadashi moan into his mouth. He smirked and wrapped his tongue around Tadashi’s and sucked on it softly. Tadashi moaned, his hips thrusting upwards once more.

            Tsukishima trailed his kissed down Tadashi’s jaw and to his neck. He bit his neck gently and sucked hard, letting go of one arm and slowly trailing his hand down Tadashi’s body. He slipped two fingers under the waistband of his boxers and Tadashi’s breath hitched.

            “Kei…” he breathed out. “Please…”

            Tsukishima nodded and slipped his hand down more, gently running two fingers down his length and making Tadashi moan even louder. He pressed his lips to Tadashi’s who quickly took control of the kiss. He bit down on Tsukishima’s bottom lip, pulling it back some with his teeth.

            Tadashi slipped his tongue into Tsukishima’s mouth and deepened the kiss. He moved his free hand and started to push Tsukishima’s boxers down. He pulled away and looked down at Tadashi who just gave him a pleading look. Tsukishima nodded and moved off Tadashi, pulling his boxers off and then taking off his own.

            He reached into his bedside table and grabbed a small bottle of lube, opening it up and squirting some onto his fingers. He hesitated and then pushed one into Tadashi, making him whine loudly. Tsukishima stopped and Tadashi tried to push down onto his finger.

            “Keep going.” Tadashi demanded.

            Tsukishima nodded and added a second finger before pushing them in deeper. He curled and scissored them then added a third finger and pushed them in more. Tadashi moaned and whined, grabbing the bedsheets tightly.

            “Please…” Tadashi whined softly. “I want you.”

            Tsukishima pulled his fingers out and wiped them on his bed. He squirted more lube into his hand and coated his dick then lined himself up and pushed into Tadashi. He moaned and grabbed onto Tsukishima, pulling him down and kissing him hard. He bit his lip, pulling it back again before slipping his tongue into his mouth.

            Tsukishima started to thrust a bit faster, still keeping a slow pace. Tadashi wrapped his tongue around Tsukishima’s and sucked on it, finally eliciting a moan from the taller boy. Tadashi smirked and ran his hands down Tsukishima’s back, grabbing his ass roughly and making him moan louder.

            Tsukishima picked up pace, thrusting into Tadashi harder. He lifted his legs and wrapped them around Tsukishima’s waist, holding onto him tightly. He moaned louder as Tsukishima slammed into him a jolt of pleasure shot through his body. Tadashi gripped Tsukishima’s back tightly; dragging his hands down Tsukishima’s back.

            He felt something slightly sticky and it hit him that he broke the skin on Tsukishima’s back. He was about to apologize for hurting him when Tsukishima slammed into him again and the intense jolt of pleasure came back. Tadashi moaned loudly and gripped Tsukishima’s back tighter.

            Tsukishima trailed his kissed back down Tadashi’s neck and took a small bit of skin into his mouth and sucked softly. Tadashi moaned again, his mind becoming cloudy from all the stimulation. Tsukishima thrusted hard again, speeding up his pace to match.

            “Kei!” Tadashi moaned.

            Tsukishima moaned softly against Tadashi’s neck. He bit down in a new spot and started to suck harder. Tadashi felt warmth bubbling up in his stomach and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He tried to hold back, not wanting the moment to end.

            Tadashi loved Tsukishima and he loved being close to him and loved when Tsukishima let him hold his hand and cuddle up close to him. Being intimate was a different story though. Tadashi loved that too, but it was a different kind of feeling and made his insides feel hot and fuzzy. His head felt all cloudy but it was so much different than when he felt cloudy because of his depression. This was a good kind of cloudy.

            Tadashi had never felt so good in his life and he wanted to hold onto the moment and never let Tsukishima go. He wanted to feel like this all the time. He felt happy and warm and for the first time in his life nothing hurt and everything felt good and right and perfect.

            Tsukishima kissed Tadashi again. He gave another hard thrust and came, moaning against his lips. Tadashi gripped Tsukishima’s back tightly; he felt the jolt of pleasure again and let out a loud moan as he came. Tsukishima slowed his pace as they rode out their orgasms. He kissed Tadashi again before pulling out and lying down next to him.

            “That…” Tadashi panted softly. “Was great.”

            He quickly turned and wrapped his arms around Tsukishima tightly.

            “What? We have to be typical now? Cuddling right after sex.”

            Tadashi pouted and started to let go, but Tsukishima quickly pulled him back in.

            “I’m just kidding.” He said. “Of course I want this.”

            Tadashi huffed and hit Tsukishima’s side.

            “Mean.”

            Tsukishima chuckled softly and squeezed Tadashi tightly.

            “I love you.” he murmured.

            Tadashi grinned and let out a pleasant squeal.

            “I love you too.”

            Tsukishima kissed Tadashi’s head and let out a content sigh.

            “Being with you is going to wear me out.”

            “Hey!” Tadashi cried. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

            “It’s 9 o’clock in the morning and we just got finished having sex.”

            Tadashi giggled softly and flicked Tsukishima’s nipple ring.

            “You loved it.”

            “Yes, but it’s still early.”

            “I just know how to have fun.”

            Tsukishima rolled his eyes, making Tadashi giggle. He flicked the nipple ring again and Tsukishima grabbed his hand, holding it and lacing their fingers together in an attempt to stop him.

            “That’s how all this started.”

            “Maybe I want to go again.”

            Tsukishima looked at Tadashi and raising an eyebrow, making him giggle again. He leaned over and pecked Tsukishima’s lips.

            “You have way too much energy.”

            “You make me happy.”

            “I know, you tell me that all the time.”

            “No, really!” Tadashi cried. “Being around you makes me feel happy. I don’t hurt like I do whenever I’m alone and I don’t get as anxious. Even when I am anxious you help me and that’s why you hold on to my medicine because I know I can trust you to get it to me whenever I need it. You’re never too far away from me and even, on the rare occasions we aren’t a classroom away, you still drop everything to come help me.”

            “That’s what friends do, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima said.

            “I know, but—” he huffed. “I’ve never even really had any friends. You know that. People make fun of me all the time, but you don’t. Well, you do a little bit, but I know you don’t do it to be mean like everyone else does.”

            Tadashi sighed heavily.

            “You make me happy but being with you and being intimate and everything… it just feels right. It makes my insides feel all warm and my heart feels whole and everything feels okay.”

            “It is okay.”

            “Is it?”

            Tsukishima nodded.

            “I’m never going to let anyone hurt you.” he said. “Including you. We’re going to be okay. You’re going to be okay.”

            Tadashi smiled and squeezed Tsukishima tightly.

            “I love you so damn much, Kei.”

            “I know.” Tsukishima said softly.

            Tadashi pouted and Tsukishima kissed his head.

            “I love you too.”

            Tadashi looked up and pursed his lips, making Tsukishima chuckle softly before leaning down to kiss him. He lifted his hand to hold Tadashi’s cheek gently as they kissed. It was so much softer and sweeter than any of the kisses they had shared before. Before they were all heavy and rushed and rough but now they were soft and gentle and Tadashi swore he could feel love radiating from Tsukishima’s touch.

            Tsukishima pulled away and rested his forehead on Tadashi’s.

            “Tadashi…”

            “Hmm?”

            “Will you be my boyfriend?”

            “I thought I already was.” Tadashi giggled. “I thought that was assumed whenever we decided to go on a date.”

            “I wish I knew that. It would have saved me a lot of panicking.”

            Tadashi smiled and poked Tsukishima’s chest.

            “Sorry, Tsukki.”

            Tsukishima smiled and kissed Tadashi again. He pulled away and opened his mouth to say something when there was a knock at the door.

            “Kei, Tadashi, breakfast is ready.”

            “We’ll be out soon.”

            “Hurry up before it gets cold.”

            Tsukishima rolled his eyes and turned back to Tadashi.

            “Looks like we have to get up now.”

            “We can always come back and cuddle after breakfast. It’s the weekend so we have all day. I’ll spend the night again and wake you up for more sex tomorrow morning.”

            Tsukishima shook his head fondly.

            “You’re going to wear me out.”

            “You need more energy.” He said.

            “Maybe you need less.”

            “You love me.” he said.

            Tsukishima squeezed Tadashi gently and kissed him once more.

            “I definitely do, Tadashi.” Tsukishima murmured. “I definitely do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again. So. If you would like to see Yamaguchi and Tsukishima's outfits from their date in the last chapter, I made them! I used to use this website a lot to get ideas for clothes for stories and I was messing around on it a while back and got the idea for Yamaguchi's dress so I went with it.
> 
> Yamaguchi: http://www.polyvore.com/yamaguchi/set?id=203395758  
> Tsukishima: http://www.polyvore.com/tsukishima/set?id=203396056
> 
> (I don't know how to hyperlink in the notes on here. Sorry. The link should work though)


	19. Under the Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm sorta back. I'm trying to be. I'm trying to write more of this regularly again. I've just had a lot of personal issues lately and I haven't been doing too well and it was hard for me to write.
> 
> Hopefully this chapter makes up for the long lack of updates though. I tried to make it cute.

“The seaweed is always greener in somebody else's lake. You dream about going up there, but that is a big mistake. Just look at the world around you right here on the ocean floor such wonderful things surround you, what more is you lookin' for?”

            Yamaguchi danced around Kei’s bedroom as he sang, his hair flopping around slightly. Kei sat on his bed, leaning back against the pillows as he watched Yamaguchi dance. Kei was never big on Disney movies or music, but Yamaguchi loved them and Kei loved Yamaguchi so he dealt with the music and the movies to make Yamaguchi happy.

            “Under the sea. Under the sea. Darling it's better, down where it's wetter, take it from me!”

            “Oh really?” Kei smirked.

            Yamaguchi blushed.

            “Shut up. It’s talking about the ocean.”

            “You don’t know that. I mean, her best friend is a crab.”

            “Tsukki!” Yamaguchi squealed. “No!”

            Kei chuckled.

            “Maybe you’re not as innocent as you seem. You knew what I was talking about.”

            “I did take health class.”

            “Mhm, I’m sure that’s why.”

            “Tsukki!”

            Kei laughed and put his arms behind his head, still staring at Yamaguchi. He continued to dance around, his shirt riding up when he lifted his hands. Kei knew if Yamaguchi knew he would get embarrassed, but he enjoyed seeing the skin on his hips every time he raised his arms especially when Yamaguchi’s tan skin was littered in purple bruises Kei had put there himself.

            “Down here all the fish is happy as off through the waves they roll. The fish on the land ain't happy, they sad 'cause they in their bowl, but fish in the bowl is lucky they in for a worser fate. One day when the boss get hungry, guess who's gon' be on the plate? Under the sea. Under the sea. Nobody beat us, fry us and eat us in fricassee. We what the land folks loves to cook, under the sea we off the hook. We got no troubles; life is the bubbles, under the sea, under the sea.”

            “I could actually go for some flounder right now.”

            Kei smirked. He knew Flounder was Yamaguchi’s favorite character. He’d had a stuffed version of the yellow and blush fish since they were seven years old. He was sure his comment would get a reaction from the other boy.

            “Tsukki, no!” Yamaguchi cried.

            “Why not?”

            “Because Flounder is cute! You can’t eat him.”

            “You’re cute and I eat you.”

            Yamaguchi blushed profusely.

            “S-shut u-up.” He mumbled, covering his face.

            “You know it’s true.”

            “Nope!”

            Yamaguchi squealed and started to sing a bit louder to block out any future comments Kei might make.

            “The newt play the flute, the carp play the harp, the plaice play the bass and they soundin' sharp. The bass play the brass, the chub play the tub, the fluke is the duke of soul, yeah. The ray he can play the lings on the strings, the trout rockin' out, the blackfish she sings, the smelt and the sprat they know where it's at an' oh that blowfish blow.”

            “How do you not see how sexual this song actually is?”

            “No! You’re gonna ruin the movie for me!” Yamaguchi cried. “I have to protect my innocent ears.”

            “Your innocent ears?” Kei scoffed. “We had sex at 9 o’clock in the morning. Sex that _you_ initiated.”

            “I did no such thing!” Yamaguchi cried. “I am cute an innocent.”

            “Cute, yeah.” Kei said. “But you’re far from innocent.”

            “Don’t lie, I’ll tell my momma.”

            “Mhm, I’m sure you will.”

            Yamaguchi stuck out his tongue and went back to singing, holding out his arms like he was dancing with someone else.

            “Yeah, under the sea, under the sea. Under the sea, under the sea. When the sardine begin the beguine it's music to me. What do they got? A lot of sand. We got a hot crustacean band. Each little clam here know how to jam here under the sea. Each little slug here cuttin' a rug here under the sea! Each little snail here know how to wail here that's why it's hotter under the water ya we in luck here down in the muck here under the sea!”

            “Okay ‘cutting the rug’ come on, Yamaguchi.” Kei said. “You _have_ to see that one. That has to be an innuendo.”

            “No!” Yamaguchi screeched.

            “Yams.”

            “No, Kei, no!”

            “Does the carpet match the drapes?”

            “No!” Yamaguchi yelled.

            Kei snorted and Yamaguchi whined.

            “Tsukkiiiiiiiii.”

            Kei held his hands up.

            “You’re the one who said no.”

            “I was saying no to that being what the song means.”

            “So the carpet does match the drapes?’

            “Tsukkiii.” Yamaguchi whined again.

            “Okay, okay. I’ll stop.” Kei said. “For now.”

            “Good.” Yamaguchi said. “Besides, she’s a mermaid so she doesn’t even have “drapes” she has scales.”

            Kei started laughing and Yamaguchi pouted.

            “Stop laughing at me.”

            “I can’t help it, you’re too cute.”

            Yamaguchi blushed.

            “I am not.”

            “Yes, you are.”

            “Nope.”

            “Yes.”

            “Nooo.”

            Kei got up and walked over to Yamaguchi, placing his hands on his hips and pulling him in closer.

            “Yes.” He said, staring down at him.

            Yamaguchi bit his lip and shook his head.

            “No.”

            Kei leaned down and pressed his lips firmly to Yamaguchi’s, eliciting a small moan from the younger boy. Kei smirked and pulled away.

            “Well someone gets turned on quickly.” He teased.

            “No!” Yamaguchi cried. “I just like hard kisses.”

            “Yeah, I’m sure that’s what it was.”

            Yamaguchi stuck his tongue out at Kei and pushed him backwards some.

            “I’m going to sing more.”

            “Are you going to dance more?”

            Yamaguchi shifted on his feet.

            “Why…?” he asked softly. “Do I look funny?”

            “No, but your shirt rises up and it’s hot.”

            Yamaguchi blushed and covered his face. Kei hesitated and then pulled Yamaguchi’s hand down, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead then his cheeks then his nose and then his lips.

            “I love you.”

            Yamaguchi beamed.

            “I love you too!”

            Kei laughed softly. He always found it cute how excited Yamaguchi got at such small things.

            “Now sit back down so I can sing.”

            “Alright, alright.” He said.

            Kei pecked Yamaguchi’s lips again then moved and sat back on his bed, leaning against the pillow where he had been before. Yamaguchi started humming, trying to get the tune correct before he started to sing.

            “There's something sweet and almost kind, but he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined and now he's dear and so I'm sure I wonder why I didn't see it there before.”

            “She glanced this way, I thought I saw and when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw. No, it can't be, I'll just ignore, but then she's never looked at me that way before.”

            Yamaguchi’s eyes lit up.

            “Tsukki!” he cried. “You can sing!”

            Kei’s cheek’s flushed and he shook his head.

            “Yes! You just did! Sing with me? Please, please, please!”

            “No, you sing.”

            “New and a bit alarming. Who'd have ever thought that this could be? True, that he's no Prince Charming.”

            Kei scoffed and Yamaguchi giggled. He walked over to the bed and jumped into his lap, wrapping his arms around Kei’s neck.

            “But there's something in him that I simply didn't see. Well, who'd have thought?”

            “Should I be offended by that?” Kei asked.

            Yamaguchi giggled and shook his head.

            “Well, bless my soul. Well, who'd have known? Well, who indeed?”

            “Probably everyone.”

            “And who'd have guessed they’d come together on their own? It's so peculiar. We'll wait and see. A few days more there may be something there that wasn't there before. You know perhaps there is something there that wasn't there before. There may be something there that wasn't there before.”

            “You sound pretty when you sing.”

            Yamaguchi smiled and kissed Kei’s lips.

            “Thank you.” he said. “I liked when you sang too. Even though it was just one line.”

            He pouted.

            “Actually it was four lines, one sentence.”

            “Meanie.”

            “What? How am I mean?” Kei asked.

            “You always correct me!”

            “I corrected you once.” Kei paused. “Okay now twice.”

            Yamaguchi giggled and kissed Kei’s lips again.

            “I still think you should sing to me though.”

            “I still think you should dance for me.”

            “No thank you.”

            “Why not?”

            “Cause you think dirty thoughts when I dance.”

            “I’m thinking dirty thoughts right now.”

            “Tsukki!” Yamaguchi gasped.

            Kei smirked and put his hands on Yamaguchi’s hips.

            “You shouldn’t have sat here if you didn’t want me to think dirty things.”

            “You’re so sexual.”

            “You mean sexy?”

            “Well that too.” Yamaguchi giggled.

            He sighed softly and leaned in, resting his head on Kei’s chest.

            “I love you.”

            Kei smiled and kissed Yamaguchi’s head gently.

            “I love you too, Princess.”


End file.
